Till The Secret's Out
by xSweetFireStarsx
Summary: When Jack welcomes a new friend to him and Kim's friendship. He finds out that he has no choice but to hide what's hidden to save everyone else.Will he pull through ?
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

**A/N- So here's my new story that I've been talking about for **

**days(: **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Kickin' It. Except Casey, Dawn, **

**and John. **

Jack's P.O.V.

I woke up from my usual Sunday evening nap, to see that it was only

3:00pm. I heard my mom calling me from downstairs, so I stretched, and

then went downstairs. "Yeah mom?" I said, yawing in the process. She

looked at me then turned back to the table where she was packing things into

boxes, all in a hurry. "Oh good, you're up. Look I'm going to need to you to

wash up, comb your hair and get dressed. My best friend from college and

her family are going to be here any second. They're moving into the

neighborhood all the way from upstate California so I invited them over, as a

little 'Welcome to the Neighborhood' type thing and so we can catch up."

"That should be fun." I said with a smile showing her that I was totally on

board with this. Honestly, I really didn't feel like having anyone over today

but for my mom's sake. I sucked it up, and put on a happy face. I rushed

upstairs, washed my face, changed, comb my hair and then rushed down the

steps as the door rang.

A woman walked in, about my mom's height, and only looked like a year

older. "Casey! You changed so much since college" I heard my mom yell as

she hugged her best friend. "I'm not the only one. Jay Anderson! Look at

you!" They squealed and giggled like they were actually back in college.

While Casey White was looking around the house, she saw me. "And who's

this little fella?" "That's my son, Jack. 13 yrs." I smiled and was about to

shake hands, but instead she hugged me. "Oh just like my daughter-"and as

she said that, a car door closed and a girl walked in, black skinny jeans,

purple sneakers, a white tank and a purple plaid shirt unbuttoned, I smiled to

myself. I liked her style. She smiled and waved, and then her mom

introduced us. "This is my college friend Jay Anderson, and her son Jack,"

then she turned to us "this is my daughter Dawn." I smiled, and me when I

shoke her hand, I noticed she had hazel eyes and a great smile.

After all the superficial greetings passed, my mom and her new-found best

friend went inside the kitchen leaving me and Dawn alone. She looked

around the house, touched a few things, and then came to the photos. "Aw,

who is this?" she asked pointing to one of the baby pictures. I hated them;

it's like the first thing people look for when they come to your house. But I

can't be a hypocrite because I do it myself. It's amusing somehow. "Oh.

That's me at 3 months." She giggled a bit "You were adorable. And who's

this?" she asked pointing to an older photo. "My dad." "Where is he?"

"Gone…" "Oh," She said nodding, "so is mine. Left when I was 4." "Oh." I

said softly. I was glad we had something in common, but it became very

awkward. "So um, do wanna go outside and hang out?" She looked back at

her mom and my mom is the kitchen, drinking tea and sharing past secrets.

"Sure. Let's go." I didn't know if her mother was okay with her going far, so

I decided we should just stay in the backyard. When we got outside it had

gotten a lot warmer and humid. We were walking aimlessly through the

back yard when she noticed my skateboard, "You skate?" I asked her. "Yeah

like all the time. I'm the best skater I know." She said proudly, without a

hint of doubt. "You wanna bet on that?" I asked her, smirking. "Sure."

"Okay," I said trying to think "I bet you a dollar, that you can't do a nolle,

into an olle, turning into a kick-flip all in five minutes." "Okay, but let's

make it more interesting. If I do it in five minutes, you give me a dollar.

BUT if I do it in LESS than 5 minutes, you gotta kiss me on the cheek." She

finished. I looked at her like she was crazy, I've known her for about a 1hr

but I couldn't and wouldn't back down from a challenge "Alright, you're

on." I said shaking her hand.

We walked out to the road so that she would have enough space. As soon as

she started riding I started timing her. She did the first trick, and it was a

little sloppy. I smiled to myself. _She's so not gonna win this. _But then she

went into the olle and the kick-flip with 1 minute to spare. I wasn't a sore

loser, but still. That was insane. She came back to me and little breathless,

and handed me my skateboard. "Wow, you were awesome. I've never seen

someone do it like that. Well you know, except for me." I smiled at her.

"Yeah as if, but that was less than five minutes, so I think you owe me

something." She said pointing to her check. I rolled my eyes and leaned in

but just then "Dawn? Jack? Get inside." My mom called out. "Well guess

you gotta wait till next time." I said to her as I walked into the house. I heard

her laugh and walk in behind me. "Dawn come on, we're leaving honey.

You gotta get ready for school tomorrow." "What school is she going to?" I

asked my mom. "Yours of course." Then Casey walked outside toward the

car, and I walked Dawn to the door. "Well I guess you can own up to the bet

tomorrow." She said smiling then walked out to the car.

**A\N Well that was the first chapter and I worked long and **

**hard on it. So review and tell me what ya think **

**-JAY(:**


	2. Let Me Know: Part 1

**A/N Sorry about all the typos in my stories :/ but anyway, I'm **

**make sure that there's no more. No read :P **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

It's Monday. 3rd period. Double-period history. The most boring part of the

day, but I have this class with Kim and she keeps away the boredom. The

teacher had our class working on a new project. For the project we had to

music video about our friendships together. It was 3 people for each group,

but since the class wasn't evenly numbered, Kim and I were alone together.

And every day we sat in the back of the classroom trying to think of an idea,

but every time we tried, we would end up goofing off and laughing.

But not today, my mind was somewhere else and not really focused on Kim.

It was 3rd period and Dawn still wasn't here. _Where is she? _I thought looking

at the door every 15 seconds. _She better be coming today… do I really want _

_her to come so badly? And even if she doesn't come, I can still see her cause _

_she lives on my block now. But still it would be nice to- _"Jack. Hello!" Kim

was waving one of her hands in my face. "Yeah?" "What's the matter with

you today it's like you're on another planet." I looked at her, then the door,

then at the classroom, then back at her. "Naa, let's just get to work." In the

middle of class there was a knocking at the door when 4th period started, but

no one heard it since the room was so loud, but I noticed the teacher walking

to the door. And some student had a bag and papers and looked really lost.

_Dawn! _I waved then smiled as she noticed me and waved back. Kim noticed

her waving at me. "Wow. New student and you already know her. Going for

a new record?" she asked laughing. "Haha, very funny," I said laughing

myself "I only know her because she's my mom's best friend's daughter,

and they just moved onto my block just yesterday." "Oh cool." Said Kim,

nodding in approval like Dawn just passed a test she gave her. Then the

teacher spoke up. "Okay class, we have a new student, her name is Dawn

White and she just moved her from upstate." Dawn waved and we all waved

back and said hi. Some guys were already staring at her. "Okay Dawn, we're

starting a class project, but since everyone is already in groups of 3's you

can go work with Kim Crawford and Jack Anderson since they're only a

group of 2." Dawn said okay and walked over to us, sat in our group and

dropped her bag "Hey." Kim said smiling to her. "Hey," Dawn waved back,

"So what's this project about?" "We have to make a music video about what

our friendships are like and what we like about each other the most." I

explained to her. "Well, sounds easy enough. But before we get started, Jack

you forgot something." She flipped the hair that was covering her check and

pointed to it. I rolled my eyes, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She

didn't giggle or blush like other girls would have. She just went into her bag

and took out a pen and a sheet of paper and said "Alright let's get to work." I

smiled. _She's so different. _Well through all of this Kim was highly-confused

"Wait… so you guys are like together?" then she turned to me "Jack it's

been one day." I looked at Dawn, and she looked at me and then we laughed

out loud. "Kim. We're not together. Yesterday she was at my house and we

had a bet, and I lost, so I had to kiss her on the cheek." "What was the bet?"

"It was just skateboarding stuff." I told her, "Did you bring your

skateboard?" she asked me, "Yeah it's in my locker. You?" She nodded.

"Alright cool, we can ride home together." "But Jack, we have practice at

5." Kim reminded me. "Oh yeah, sorry Dawn." "It's cool, practice for

what?" "Karate." "Oh, that's so cool." "Yeah." Then I looked at the clock,

the period was almost over. "So what do you have after this?" I asked Dawn,

and then she looked at her schedule. "I think gym." She said "Alright cool.

Know where it is?" Kim asked "Yeah. What about you guys?" "Oh we got a

free period after this." I answered. Then the bell rang "Lucky." I laughed,

while she got up, "We'll meet you at lunch." She nodded her head and left.

"Well how 'bout that." Kim smiled at me as I watched her walk away.

"Whatever. Let's just go."

(**Free period. Jack and Kim are outside lying in the grass under a tree.)**

"So who do you like in school?" I asked her while I ate an apple. "Uhh I

don't know. Maybe John Johnson. One of my friends, Sarah, said that he

might ask me out but I really don't know if he likes me." "Oh cool." I said

with not much effort. I didn't really John. Not causes Kim likes him, but

because he was that jock-type. But we talked, and I know how he feels about

Kim. I turned to her "He told me he likes you." She immediately shot up

"Seriously! When were you planning on telling me?" I shrugged my

shoulders. "I didn't know you liked him back." "Fair enough," then she laid

back down "Who do you like?" I looked at the sky and thought about this for

a second. "I don't think I like anyone." She turned to me. "What about

Dawn?" I turned back to her. "Kim I just met her, it hasn't even been 24

hours yet." I said. She thought about this for a while. "Would you ever go

out with her?" "Maybe, I mean she's different than other girls and she's a

skater and fun to be around. But I can't base a whole relationship on that." it

felt weird saying that to a girl, even if it was Kim so I turned back around

not facing her anymore. Then Kim sat up stared at me some more, when I

couldn't stand it anymore. I turned and asked her "Did I say something

wrong?" she shook her head. "Then what is it?" I sat up next to her. She

looked down for a second then looked up at me. "What do you like about

me?" I took a while to think. "You're different like Dawn." I said simply.

"What do you mean?" she asked "I mean that, for example, if I held your

hand like this," I took her hand and held it. "You wouldn't giggle

uncontrollably, then run away to your friends and tell them about it. I'm not

saying that I don't like when girls get like that around me, but sometimes it

gets too much. So that's why I hang out with you. Things are just easier

around you." She looked just as shocked as I was that I just said that to her. I

let her hand go. I took a deep breath then let it out. _This is by far the weirdest _

_time I ever had with Kim. But now she got me curious._ "What do you like

about me?" then the bell couldn't think of a more perfect time to ring. "Talk

about saved by the bell. We got lunch now,let's go meet up with Dawn." I

sighed and reluctantly got up and walked with her. _I have to find a way for _

_her to answer my question. _Then I thought some more, then smiled to

myself.

_Got it._

**A/N I know it's a bit short. But oh well, there's more to come. **

**-Jayyyy(: **


	3. Let Me Know: Part 2

**A\N Since you guys really loved the story so far and really **

**wanted another chapter, I decided to update it tonight. Two **

**chapters in one day. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kim walked ahead of me to the cafeteria, while I went to the gym to get

Dawn. I walked in, but I didn't see anyone. "Dawn?" no answer. "Dawn you

in here?" I heard sniffling "Yeah, just hold on a minute." After a while she

walked out, eye's red and puffy. "Whoa, were you crying?" she nodded, not

wanting to look at me. "Well what happened? Did someone do something to

you?" she didn't answer. She just started crying again, so I took her into the

handicap bathroom, and took some tissue paper and wiped her tears, and she

washed her face then I gave her paper to dry it. "Thanks." "Don't mention it.

Now are you gonna tell me what happen or am I going to have to force it out

of you." I was happy to see her smile when I said that, so I smiled back.

"But what about lunch?" "Lunch can wait, this is more important than food."

She just shook her head "It's just something about my dad. All the girls in

the locker room were talking about how their do all this stuff for them." I

understood her completely. "I know how you feel, but you learn to ignore it.

And if not, I'm right here for you." "You sure? You already have a best

friend and I get very territorial with my friends." I shrugged my shoulders.

"So do I. But we have something in common that Kim and I don't so there's

no need to worry." She smiled than held out her hand "You want to get that

lunch now, new best friend?" I laughed "Definitely new best friend" and I

took her hand, it was warm and nice to hold. We talked and laughed on the

way to the cafeteria. We were about 10 minutes late, but I didn't care. When

we got to our table, everyone looked at her, and then at our hands locked

together, then at me. Eddie was the first to speak up. "What took you so

long?" then Jerry pointed at Dawn "That's what took him so long." "That

has a name." Dawn said as she pointed to her face. "I'm Dawn White. I'm

Jack's-" Eddie cut her off "New girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes as Dawn sat

down. "No. she just a friend, she moved onto my block yesterday," then I

turned to Dawn, "these are my buddies from karate. Eddie, Milton, and

Jerry." I said and they all waved at her, and she smiled back at them. Then

she got a text, "who's it from?" I asked her. "My mom. She said she's going

to be working really late today, so she wants to know if I can hang at your

house till she comes home." "Yeah sure," I turned to Kim "You want to

come over after practice so we can work on the project?" "Sounds good."

"Alright cool." Dawn said, I leaned over to her ear and whispered "Can't

wait best friend." She laughed and I laughed with her, the guys just looked at

me. Then I thought. _Wait…how would Kim feel about me having a new best _

_friend? She shouldn't care, she has tons of other best friends besides me and _

_I don't have a problem with it. _

Before I knew it the day was over, and me and Kim were in the dojo

sparring. "So why did you walk into the lunchroom holding her hand?" I

was waiting for her ask this. "When I walked into the gym to get her, she

was crying so I was just comforting her." _Also myself, but she didn't need to _

_know that. _"Oh. What happened to her?" I wasn't sure if Dawn would like

me telling people her business, but then again it was Kim I was telling it to.

So I simply said "Just some family trouble." _There we go, technically that _

_wasn't lying. _Then Rudy walked out, "Alright that'll do it for the day, your

free to go home, or wherever you go after practice." After I finished

changing, I waited outside for Kim. "Alright let's get going." I said when

she walked out. It was a quiet walk, and then I asked a question that's been

on my mind. "So, any news about John?" Kim took a while to answer, like

her thoughts were someplace else. Then she said "Oh yeah, he asked me out

today." "Oh cool," I said a little half-heartedly. "Did you say yes?" "Yeah,

of course." She said quicker than before. By that time, we were on my block

"Wait here on my porch while I go get Dawn." "Alright." I walked over to

Dawn's house which was only 3 houses down. I knocked on her door, "Who

is it?" "Jack." She opened the door; and I saw she had changed to a tank top

and shorts. I forced my eyes to stop looking at her. "Alright let's go." There

was little conversation as we walked into my house, Kim and I put our bags

down by the door, and we all went up to my room. "Okay, what ideas do you

guys have so far?" "Oh… we don't really have any ideas." Kim said "Oh

well, lucky for you guys, I was listening to music before Jack came and I

found the perfect song for the music video. She put her iPod in the doc. and

played the song. **(The song is Like 'Em All by Jacob Latimore)** The room

was quiet while we listened to the song, when it was done I was the first to

speak. "I love it. Got any ideas for it." I said while lying on my bed playing

with a ball. "Yeah, I do. Jack, since you're the only boy. You think you can

sing the song?" "Naa, I don't sing." "Yeah he does," Kim said to me, then

turned to Dawn "He's an awesome singer." I threw the ball playfully at her.

"That was a secret." "Sorry." She said laughing. Then Dawn spoke again

"Well Jack you can sing the song, while me and Kim dance and do different

things around you, like in the music video," then Dawn turned to Kim "Kim

can you dan-" "Nooooooo," I said breaking her off. "Not to save her life." I

said laughing. Kim just stared at me with one of her death-glares; it just

made me laugh even more. Then she turned to Dawn "Can you?" Dawn

shrugged her shoulders and started the song again, and started to dance.

When she was done, both me and Kim were speechless. _First she doesn't _

_have a father like me, and then she's a skater like me, now she can dance! _

_Wow! Sure glad she's my best friend now. She's better than I thought_

So after her performance, we began planning what each of was going to do.

And then it got late so Dawn went home and left me and Kim. We were

sitting outside on the porch because it was a nice breeze. "My date is on

Saturday." Kim said, I was a little deep in thought so I barely heard her.

"Huh? … Oh cool." "Yeah." Then it got quiet for a while "Jack?" "Yeah?"

"Why don't you have a girl friend?" I was a little caught off-guard with this

question. "A little personal." She nudged me, "Come on, I'm your best

friend, I deserve to know." I thought about this. "I don't know, I guess I

really found the girl I want to be with yet. Sure I like someone," I stopped. I

didn't know where I was going with this. "I really don't know." I finished

off. But then remembered why I even invited Kim over in the first place.

"You didn't answer my question." "What was it?" "I asked you what you

liked about me." "Oh right, but it's getting late. If you walk me home, I'll

tell you and the way." "Fair enough." We were walking for about 5 minutes

before she started speaking. "I like you because you always know the right

to do and say," she stopped and thought some more. By this time we were by

her house. "How you're always protective of me, and how you do karate.

And how I can be myself around you," she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Anyway, who do you like?" "I think Dawn. But I'm not sure." "Oh."

"Yeah." It was quiet for a long time, an di started wondering if she would

ever go inside her house. But then I started thinking about the words she

said, and smiled. I turned to walk away. "Jack?" I turned back around and

before I could even answer she kissed me on my lips. It was weird, I wanted

to push her away, but I couldn't I only started to kiss her back. Then I got

enough will power to go. "Kim I have to get home." I left her on her door

step and ran home.


	4. It's A Challenge

**A\N Love the reviewsss. Let's shoot for 20 (: Anyway, here's **

**your story. **

**J****ack's P.O.V.**

I ran all the way home, into my house, and bolted up to my room not

bothering to be quiet while my mom slept. I had bigger problems. I closed

the door and leaned up against it. I was breathless, and even though I could

only say two words at a time. I still had to calm myself down. "Okay Jack,"

*pant pant* "just calm down," *pant pant* "everything is going to be fine. It

was nothing." After I had finally caught my breath, I started pacing my

room. "Okay so I just kissed my best friend. But no, she kissed me. But

there's no difference since I kissed her back." Saying this part out loud made

me stop dead in my tracks. "I kissed her back… but no, I don't think I like

her." I started pacing again. "That's right, I don't like her. I like Dawn." I

stopped again. "Do I really like her? It's only been 3 days. Maybe I'm over

thinking this too much. Maybe Kim kissing me was just a friendly gesture."

I gave myself time to take this in and believe it, but I couldn't. I knew it was

something else. "Since she kissed me, she'll have to explain it to me herself.

It's only fair." I went to change and then lied on my bed and thought some

more. The image of Kim kissing me was glued to my head. _I wonder what _

_she's thinking about right now. Is she thinking about me? _I shook the

thought out of my head. _I'll just forget about it by asking Dawn out on a _

_date. Just to clear my mind and see if I can have a relationship with her. _

_See?_

_I have it all planned out… _

**Next morning… **

I woke a little earlier than usual, so I stayed in bed I tried to go back to sleep

until I had to get ready for school, but I couldn't, Kim was on my mind. I

sighed and got up, showered, ate, brushed my teeth, and went outside with

my skateboard and skated around the neighborhood until it was time to

leave. I was skating to school, when I saw Dawn ahead of me and her

skateboard; I sped up to catch up with her. "Hey, Dawn wait up!" she

slowed until I reached up to her "Going to school a bit early?" I asked her,

she smiled. "Yeah. I figured I should. Don't want to be late again." I laughed

and we skated in silence for a while. "Where's Kim?" Dawn asked. "I don't

know… I didn't see her this morning." _That wasn't a lie. I really didn't see _

_her. _"Oh." By this time we were at school. "Well, I'll see you at lunch."

Dawn said as she walked off. I walked to my locker. Didn't see Kim. I

walked to my class. No Kim. I sat at my desk, the bell rang, and the teacher

started teaching. Still no Kim. I put my head down._ This is confusing, I want _

_to see her, but then again I don't_.

"Sorry I was late." Some said as they rushed in. I looked up. _Kim! _I waved

as she sat down at the desk next to me. She just gave me a little smile and

turned back around. I sighed at put my head back down. _This is going to be _

_so awkward. _

Without Kim and I talking, class went by fast. Before lunch she had

cheerleading practice and I had music. But I wasn't any use because I

couldn't concentrate at all. No matter how hard I tried. I kept asking myself

the same questions:

_Do I like Kim?_

_Does she like me?_

_Why did she kiss me?_

_Why is she avoiding me?_

_Am I avoiding her? _

_Should I give her space to figure this out?_

_That's certainly what I need. _

Since Kim and I weren't talking the day was going fast, but that also made

the day go by slow and made it boring. And before I knew it, it was time for

lunch. I sat with the usual: Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Dawn. Kim went to sit

with her cheerleading buddies. I figured she would. _She just wants her _

_space. _I assured myself. "You okay?" Milton asked me. "Ah yeah. Totally."

I said faking a smile. The guys seemed to buy it but not Dawn. She gave me

one of those 'we'll-talk-later' glares. Lunch was fine, the guys really did

make me forget about the problem I had with Kim. But when it was over the

thoughts came back for the rest of the day. I was in all of my classes,

physically. But mentally I was looking for Kim hoping she would answer.

When school was over, I was glad that there wasn't any practice at the dojo

today, and I told the guys I would walk home alone. They didn't suspect

anything so that was good. When I got inside my house I saw that my mom

wasn't home as yet. I watched some t.v. then just went to bed before my

mom came home. I didn't want her asking questions that I didn't know the

answers to.

Next morning, it was Saturday. She came in my room to check on me. But I

acted like I was still asleep. I wanted to talk to her about it. I just didn't

really know how. After she had left I realized that I didn't want to be alone

because I would only think about Kim, so I called Dawn and invited her

over. We would have fun together, and she would clear my mind of things.

When she got here, we walked around town a bit, until she got hungry. We

went to the mall to get her something to eat. I was hungry, but I didn't want

anything. For once today, I was actually having fun. That's when I realized

it would be better to just keep Dawn as a friend. But then I saw her. Yes Kim

in the same place we were eating. Laughing and talking with none other than

John Johnson. _Today is Saturday. Her date was today. _It had totally skipped

my mind. After a few minutes I couldn't stand to look anymore. "Dawn,

let's just go back to my house." "Why?" she asked. Always curious, that's

what I liked about her, but not today. "Because I'm tired and you're done

with your food. Let's just get going." I said angrily. On the way home,

Dawn asked what was wrong, but I ignored her. Not to be mean, I just didn't

feel like analyzing my feelings right now. When we got inside my house,

that's when she grabbed me and asked me what was wrong. "I'm just a little

stressed out. That's all." "A little," then she brought my hands up to my

face. "Look, you've had your hands clenched in a fist the whole walk

home." I looked at them, I hadn't even noticed.

I then looked at her. If I didn't tell this to someone I was going to break.

Who could be better than her? "The day before yesterday, Kim kissed me."

Her eyes got wide as soon as I told her, "Did you kiss her back?" she said

slowly "Yeah, kind of. But then I pushed her away. It didn't feel right

kissing her. She's like one of the guys, now she's gone, not talking to me at

all," I found myself babbling, but I didn't care. "When we were just at the

mall, Kim was there with her date. And I just couldn't stand to see that. First

she kisses me and doesn't talk to me after it and then she goes on a date and

forgets all about it." I sat down on the couch, while Dawn walked around

soaking in everything that I just said. Then she sat down next to me. "Why

don't you go talk to her about it?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I needed the

space to think and I'm guessing she did too." Dawn nodded her head while I

continued. "After that kiss I can't get her out of my head, now I see her

differently. It's so distracting." Dawn took a while to answer, but eventually

did. "Maybe your starting to like her." She said softly "NO. I don't. I can't. I

won't." "Then you just need something to get your mind off her." "Like

what?" I said. It took a while for Dawn to answer, but then she turned to me

and said.

"Come on a date with me."


	5. Show Me: Part 1

**A\N Sorry for being late, usually that's not like me. But I've **

**been extra lazy\thinking of ideas and trying to get inspired. But **

**never the less, here's your chapter.**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I could only stare at Dawn. I was physically and mentally shocked, and then

somehow I found the strength to speak. "You… want to go on a date… with

me?" she just nodded her head and smiled. I was still confused. "So… You

like me?" She just laughed. "No of course not, it's just for fun. You seem so

stressed and who's better for you to have fun with than me?" I smiled as she

pointed to herself. "And besides it'll be a great way for you to get back at

John Johnson if you're still mad." I smiled, she has one of those mischievous

smiles that you couldn't do anything but follow. But I couldn't help but

think she was doing it also for her own reasons. "Why do you want to get

back at him?" she hesitated for a moment, then started to speak. "I want to

get back at him because even though I've only been at the school for 3 days

I can see that he's bad for Kim. We need to get rid of him." I smiled at her,

but it was mostly because of satisfaction and surprise. She was probably the

only girl that didn't like him and saw past his 'amazing charm'. She noticed

me smiling at her, and seemed to get a little self-conscious. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that… you're so different from other girls." I said finally

speaking my thoughts. She looked at me for a while, and then smiled. "I was

wondering when you were going to figure that out." I laughed and her eyes

seemed to laugh with me. "So you ready for operation 'Bring down John'"?

She asked me as she held out her hand. "Definitely," I said shaking her hand

"but next time, let me choose the code names." I said to her smirking.

"Deal." And with that, we decided to go over to her house, to form the plan.

When we got to her house she opened the door with her key and stepped

right in. I stopped for a moment, I felt a tad bit uncomfortable being in her

house for the first time without her mom there. But then I shrugged the

feeling off. _We've been alone in my house plenty of times before, and I'm _

_positive her mom wouldn't mind me being in her house. _I followed behind

her taking everything in. It reminded me of my house, but in a way that I

couldn't grasp fully. She asked me a question, interrupting my thought. "So

where do you want to work?" I looked around, and then shrugged my

shoulders. "Anywhere is fine with me." I followed her into what seemed to

be the living room. She plopped herself down on the sofa and I did the same.

"So what's the plan?" I asked her. She thought for a moment, "Well I don't

know exactly what yet, but I know he isn't the person he seems to be, we

just have to find a way to expose who he really is." I nodded in an

agreement. "Kim definitely doesn't need a guy like that. He would never

make her happy." Dawn turned to look at me. "Well what kind of guy would

make her happy?" she asked "Since you're the expert." She added on

smiling. I smiled and began to think. "Well she needs a guy that understand

her, and who's interested in what she's interested in. so that will have a

common ground, so that when she gets upset he would know how to calm

her. He has to know her weaknesses but he needs to be strong enough to

keep anything and everything away from ever finding out. Also a guy that

lets her be her own." After I finished I turned to Dawn, she look surprised.

Honestly I was a bit surprised myself. "Are you sure you don't like her?"

"Positive." I said with every bit of confidence but with a faking smile. Then

I added. "I'm her best friend, I know this." She just shrugged then the door

opened revealing Dawn's mother. At first Dawn's mom looked surprised to

see, but then she smiled. "Hey mom!" Dawn said smiling, as usual. "Hi, Ms.

White." I waved showing a smile too. "Hey guys and Jack please, just call

me Casey." I smiled and nodded my head. After that her mom walked into

the kitchen. Then I noticed the clock. It was almost 9. "Hey Dawn, I gotta

go. Tell me the plan at school tomorrow, before double-period history

okay?" "Okay. Cool." She said as she walked me to the door, when I was

outside, I turned around "You're not going to be late again are you?" I asked

Dawn raising my eyebrows. "I'll try not to." She smiled. And she closed to

door and I turned to go home.

**Next Morning**

I woke up at 7am in a fair mood. I was sad that Kim and I haven't been

talking since the kiss, but I was happy because Dawn would have a plan for

today. I slid out of bed, showered, dressed in a purple and white checkered

shirt un-buttoned with a dark purple vest on the inside. I slid into blue jeans

and purple sneakers to seal the outfit, then I brushed my teeth tried to tame

my hair so it looked some-what presentable and headed downstairs to my

waiting mom sitting at the kitchen table with breakfast ready. I sat down and

started eating a few pieces of bacon, but with my mom staring at me; it

began to get a little weird. "What is it?" I asked her. She just smiled. "What

going on?" I asked her again. "I heard you were at Dawn's house yesterday."

_Ohhh so that was what this was about. I should have known. Mom always _

_does this. _"Yeah, we hung out all day yesterday." _Bad mistake saying that. _A

smile spread across my mother's face. "Aw. Doing what?" I shook my head

knowing what she was thinking. "Mom all we did was hang out as friends.

Nothing more." But it was like she didn't even hear me. "Aw, Jackie!" I

sighed "Mom please don't call me that." I said as she got up. "Well too bad I

already did," she laughed then kissed my cheek, "go on now, you're going to

be late for school." She was right, an di just remembered I had to cover some

important things. "Bye mom!" I called as I grabbed my skateboard and went

out the door. Seeing that it was almost 8, I rushed in school just in time for

the bell the ring.

1 and 2 period went fast considering the fact that I was completely zoned out

constantly thinking about what type of information Dawn might have for

me. But while walking to my locker to meet Dawn, a thought came into my

head. _I have double-period history with Kim. I've forgotten all about her. I _

_wonder if she'll talk to me this time. Well, either she's going to have to _

_because we have that project to work on. _I stopped at my locker and waited

for Dawn, but while doing so Kim walked pass, going in the direction of

history. She glanced at me and waved, I slightly waved back. Then a fact of

realization came into mind. _I miss her being my best friend. _But then I

thought again.I groaned and leaned my head back hitting it again the locker.

_I don't even miss her being my best friend. I just miss the her she used to be. _

**A/N Ugh honestly, I'm not fond of this chapter. I had to write **

**it over and over to get it just right. But anyway, Jack and **

**Dawn formed an alliance and now are working to bring down **

**John. Jack THINKS he's doing it just because he's bad for **

**Kim, but he doesn't really know why. And will Dawn stick by **

**his side to get Kim back to her rightful place at Jack's side. **

**Review and tell me what you think **

**-Jay. **


	6. Show Me: Part 2

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I leaned against my locker, dazed and lost in thought. But when I finally saw

Dawn coming I got excited because I remembered she had a plan to bring

down the sleaze bag that changed Kim in the first place. _John. _Just thinking

about him made my head hurt. _How could a girl like Kim like… that? _As

soon reached me we started walking to history together. "I have some

interesting news." She whispered. "What is it?" I asked as we stopped in

front of the room where history is held. "Kim has another date with 'Prince

Charming' tomorrow. It's a lunch date type thing." "How do you know

this?" "I heard Kim talking about it with one of her girl-friends. I think her

name is Sarah." I looked at Dawn. _How could see be going on another date _

_with this guy? She must really like him. _Then I asked the one question that's

been in my mind all day. "So what's the plan?" she flashed me one of her

devilish smiles. "Lucky for us, Kim invited me and Sarah with her on the

lunch date." I wasn't catching on. "So?" She still had that smile. She looked

inside the classroom at Kim who was already seated in our area for the

project, flipping through one of her notebooks. Dawn turned back around to

face me, and then whispered "Follow my lead." as we entered the classroom.

The teacher told us to go straight to our groups and continue with our

projects. All three of us turned our desks so that we were sitting in a circle.

This is going to be so awkward considering the fact that Kim and I haven't

said more than hi to each other since the kiss. But I sucked it up and tried my

best to forget about it. "Hey guys." Kim spoke first, then Dawn, "Hi Kim."

then me, "Hey." "So Dawn, any new ideas?" Kim asked keeping the

conversation light. "Yes, I made up some easy dance moves to go with the

song for you and Jack." "Cool. You two can come over later to my house

later after karate practice." I offered, trying to be cool and confident. "That's

sounds great," Dawn said with Kim smiling. "I'll show you guys then."

Then it got quiet until Dawn moved on to the next subject. "So Kim, I just

wanted to say thank you for inviting me to the group date tomorrow. You

didn't have to do that." Dawn said in her sweetest voice. Kim smiled at her

suspecting nothing. "It's no problem; just bring a date with you." "Oh,"

Dawn said then turned to me. "Jack would you like to be my date?" she

winked at me in way that Kim wouldn't be able to see. So I knew it was part

of her plan. I looked at Kim who shifted uncomfortably in her seat, then

smiled at me. I then looked at Dawn and went along with it. "Sure, why

not?" I said flashing a smile at Dawn. "Great." Kim said. I don't know why,

but it kind of hurt to find out that she was okay with me going on a date with

Dawn. Then the bell rang, and Dawn got up and went to her next class which

was gym and Kim and I had our free period. I remember what Dawn had

said, telling me to talk to Kim. So I took a deep breath and asked her a risky

question. "You want to go to the back of the school and hang out by the

swing set?" I know it was lame, but I just needed my best friend back. She

looked around like she was sure someone was watching her, then she said

"Sure." And then we got up and walked to the back of the school in silence.

We dropped our bags by the swing set and Kim got onto one of the swings.

"Push me?" I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Sure." After pushing her for a

while I asked another risky question. "So why didn't you tell me that you

had another date with John?" she thought for a while then shrugged her

shoulders. "I don't know. I've been so busy I haven't gotten to talk to you."

_So she wasn't talking to me because she was busy._ I sighed not knowing if I

should believe her. "Where have you been lately?" she asked me. That

caught me off guard for a second because I was just about to ask her that.

But I answered anyway. "I've been hanging out with Dawn." "Oh cool."

"Yeah, my mom even thinks we're dating." I said laughing. Kim gave a

weak laugh and to make sure I didn't do anything wrong I quickly told her

we aren't. After that moment passed I gave her a big push which sent her

flying through the air and when the swing came back I held it there ready to

ask her another question. I put my hands over her hands so that I could hold

it better, making sure she wouldn't fall off. "Is John the reason you've been

avoiding me?" I said softly. I didn't want to ask, but it's been bothering me.

She turned around to face me. "Answer the question." I said now even more

nervous. I looked in her eyes to find answers, but I couldn't. "Yes, but not

for the reason you think." She finally said. I don't know what reason she

thought I thought it was, but I decided to look past it and get to the point.

"Why?" she looked down. "He just really doesn't like me hanging out with

you. He gets worried about how close we are. And I was just afraid that he

would do something to you." I got angry at this. "Kim he can't do anything

to me. He can't hurt me at all! Why didn't you just come to me about it the

first place?" She got off the swing but still didn't look at me. "I was just

worried; I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially you." "Why? I can

handle things on my own." "I know that but I just," she stopped talking.

"You just what?" "I just care about you to much! There I said it. Happy?"

she yelled then picked up her bag then walked away. But I couldn't move, I

was paralyzed with shock. _She cares about me? _I would run after her, but I

didn't know what to say. I sighed at sat down on the swing. _When did our _

_relationship get so complicated? _I really missed the old Kim. When the bell

rang, I went inside to meet Dawn.

Maybe she'll know what to do…


	7. Putting the Pieces Back Together

**A/N/ I realized that my stories have a little bit of mystery and **

**confusion in them so if you have questions or anything like **

**that, write them in your review and I'll answer then in my **

**author's note. ****iluvkickin'it** **was the first to do so :P**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I walked inside the gym and sat on the bleachers and waited for Dawn to

come out of the locker room. In reality, it only took her 5 minutes to change

but in my mind it felt like 5 hours. She slung her bag over her shoulder as

she walked over to me. She studied me "Something wrong?" I rose from the

bleaches, as though I didn't hear her. "Come on, let's go." I started to walk

towards the door but she stood still. "Jack I'm not leaving until you tell me

what's wrong." I sighed and turned back around. _Why am I always friends _

_with the stubborn girls? _I went and sat back on the bleachers. _I really don't _

_like sharing my problems with anyone, but this is Dawn._ "I had another fight

with Kim during our free period." Dawn dropped her bag and came and sat

down next to me. "What happened?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well she was on the swings and I was pushing her, and I asked her

questions about John. She told me that she was trying her best to keep me

and John apart. She seemed fine until I told her that she shouldn't have

protected me so much, that I could take of him on my own without her help.

By this time we were yelling at each other, and then at the end she yelled at

me saying that she only did it because she cares about me." While telling

this to Dawn, I felt like I was also telling this to myself, barely believing that

it just happened. "Wow." was all Dawn said, clearly not believing it either. I

turned to face her, looking for help or advice. Either would do just fine. "I

don't think you should bring up John when you and her talk. She doesn't

walk her worlds colliding." I was confused. "Her worlds?" Dawn nodded.

"Yes her worlds. One world is full of John and the other is filled with you.

She wants to keep you guys as separate as possible because she knows that if

you two ever come in contact, something terrible is bound to happen." I

thought about what she said, and she was completely right. I huffed out a

breath. "Wow, your good." She smirked, "I know," she said standing up and

picking up her bag in the process. "Now come on let's go to lunch, I'm

starving." She said walking out. I laughed and followed her out. _She's a _

_good friend to keep around. _

When school ended I skated over to the dojo, but of course I was late. I

rushed into the locker to room and changed into a gray vest and blue

basketball shorts, today was too hot for sweats. When I walked out the

locker room Rudy was announcing the sparring partners. "Okay today's

sparring partners are Jerry and Eddie, and Kim and Milton," he turned to me.

"Jack your going to spar against who ever wins between the two first." I

nodded. I sat outside the mat and watched the matches but they didn't go

past the 5 minute mark because Kim had around beaten Milton. "Okay Jack

your up against Kim." Rudy called out. I stretched before meeting her on the

mat. "You ready?" I asked her. She didn't look at me, but nodded her head. I

sighed. _Clearly she was still mad at me. _I decided it was best to look past

that and to just focus on the match. I didn't think about Kim and John. I

didn't think about what Dawn had said and I blocked out the sound of Jerry,

Milton, and Eddie cheering me on. Rudy called it and Kim lunged at me first

but I duck down and swung one of my legs under her. She was smart and

grabbed my foot at the last second bring me down. Almost. At the last

second I jumped up. She was still holding my leg, so I took her other arm,

swung it around my shoulders and flipped her onto her back, thus ending the

match. Through the entire match, I felt as though I was fighting John, not

Kim. When my thoughts came back to me, I looked down at Kim and held

out my hand. Even though she looked a little mad, she still took my hand

and let me help her up. "Good job." She mumbled. "You too." I replied as

she walked away.

An hour later class was over and when everyone had

changed and left, I was still there waiting for Kim to come out of the locker

room. When she finally came out she looked surprised. "What are you still

doing here?" "Waiting for you obviously." She smirked at my comment, but

then it quickly exited her face. "Why?" "We had plans to go over to my

house today for the project. I just thought it would be easy if we just walked

over there together." She looked at me for a while. I could have sworn I saw

her blush. "Sure." I smiled and walked out after her. We laughed and talked

as we got nearer to my house. When we got inside we went straight to my

room, I called Dawn. "What did she say?" Kim asked when I got off the

phone. "She said that she'll be here in a few minutes, she had to do

something with her mom." Kim nodded in understanding. While we waited

we went on the computer, then we argued over which song to play, then we

wrestled because Kim claimed she was stronger, and then it all ended in a pit

of laughs. When it go quiet, we were both on my bed staring at the ceiling of

my room. I turned to her and spoke the thoughts that were circling my head

the whole time I was with her. "Today was great" She was still looking at

the ceiling when she answered but I still saw her smile. "What about it was

so great?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked back up at the ceiling. "We

finally got to hang out like old times before everything happened." I turned

to her. "I finally got my best friend back." She finally faced me and smiled,

she held up her hand for me to hold and I did.

**A/N I know it's a tad bit short. This wasn't the original story **

**line, but I decided it would be perfect to end it right here. It's a **

**nice little best-friend moment ( or more ) The next chapter is **

**where the secrets come out and friendships are tested. **

**REMINDER: If you have any questions, write them in the **

**review and I'll answer them in the Author's Note of the next **

**chapter (which will be up by Saturday night, which is enough **

**time for all your questions )**

**-Jayy's out! **


	8. Breaking the Pieces: Part 1

Kim and I relaxed on my bed, holding hands for what felt like hours. We

weren't talking much. I was happy that we didn't, it would have ruined the

moment. I was glad that Dawn hadn't shown up yet, but then again I wasn't

comfortable.

Here I was.

With Kim.

Holding her hand.

On my bed.

I cleared my thoughts as she began to speak. "Are you okay with this group

date tomorrow?" With what Dawn said, I thought Kim wouldn't bring it up

but I kept my mind clear and cool. "Um yeah. It should be fun." I really

didn't want to go on this date. But this made Kim happy, and if lying and

faking a smile is what it takes then so be it. "Oh okay." She let go of my

hand and rose up. I rose up after her involuntarily "Kim, are you okay?" she

stared across the room clearly drowning in her own thoughts. "Kim?" I laid

a hand on her shoulder and that seemed to bring her back. "What? Oh yes.

I'm fine." I saw right through her. "No, your not. Kim don't lie to me." She

looked at me, burrowing her eyes through mine own.

"Jack I-" just then the door burst open revealing Dawn. "Hey guys, I'm sorry

I took so long." I don't think I've ever been so disappointed to see someone

in my life. _Great. Just when I gotten Kim to open up. _Kim was the first to

speak, clearly forgetting everything that just happened. "Hey Dawn your

finally here!" I put on a smile, just to be nice. Dawn returned the smile.

"Okay let's get started. Jack I thought that instead doing actual dancing, you

go just incorporate some of your karate moves to match what their doing in

the video. Kim same for you." I nodded. This sounded easy enough. We

decided to go outside to the back yard so that we could have enough space.

Dawn turned the music on, and she began showing us the steps and lucky for

me and Kim they were easy. After we learned the steps, Dawn had me

memorize the lyrics which took only an hour. Then she said we were ready

to start shooting.

"Okay Jack your going to walk in with both of us, and when the first verse

comes on you'll turn to me first. I decided we should do a skating trick

because that's what we like about our friendship." I nodded and grabbed

both of our skateboards. We walked onto the street; she turned on the music

while the video camera rolled. When the first verse came I started to sing.

Dawn looked shocked at first, and then quickly came back.

"She's the prettiest thing that you ever did see 

You may not see her in the magazines 

But I know that she gotta be made for me 

Cause we fit together so perfectly"

We skated together at first then I hopped off my skate board after I grinded a

rail. I ran up next to her, and put my arms around her while I sang. She

smiled and giggled for the camera. Then when I was done, she stopped the

song. "Okay that was good! For the chorus we all come together and do the

dance steps." Kim walked up next to me while Dawn started the song form

where it left.

"Ohh, she's the baddest yeah yeah she's the baddest 

Ohh, she's the baddest yeah yeah she's the baddest 

I'm so impressed cause she got it all 

So beautiful I see all your flaws 

I-I like em all, I-I like em all 

It don't matter to me, cause I like the way you are 

I-I like em all, yeah I like em all 

It don't matter to me, cause I like the way you are 

Every single one of your flaws 

It don't matter cause you got my heart 

Cause I like em all, I-I like em all 

It don't matter cause I like em all."

While I sang, Kim and Dawn danced around me, and every few seconds

each of them held my hand. I had to admit, it was coming out pretty good.

Then when it ended, Dawn stopped it again. "Okay, this shot is between you

and Kim. So make it good." She smiled and winked at me. I immediately go

nervous. There was no reason to be nervous around Kim, but I couldn't

control it. When Dawn started the second verse, I circled around Kim,

occasionally grabbing her waist. She made it look like she didn't notice me,

which was good for the scene. That's when I started to sing the second

verse.

"Ain't no way I could see someone else for me 

She's a Juliet in my love story 

Back back back it up 

Can't no one compete 

If I was a snare she's the kick to my beat."

I tried not to think of the words or how they sounded as we eased into the

fake fight. She made it good by giggling and blushing. I ended it when

hugging her from behind. Then we went straight into the chorus. I finished it

off with a one of my signature flips and then we were done.

We went back to my room to upload it, and I have to admit, Dawn's steps

made us look like professional dancers. The A was practically in our hands.

When we saw that it was 9:00, Kim went home, leaving me and Dawn

behind. "Nice touch with the flip at the end." She said to me as we sat on the

porch. "Thanks. You should get most of the credit though. You did a really

good job." She smiled awkwardly at me which made me laugh. Then when it

got quiet she said. "I really saw you and Kim connect out there." I shook my

head almost immediately. "It was just acting. We had to make it look good."

Dawn agreed but I knew she thought other wise.

When Dawn had left, I couldn't help but think about what she had said. I had

to face facts. It's true that me and connected but it was probably just because

we haven't hung out with each other in a long while. I found my mind

wondering around the image of me grabbing her waist, and pulling her in

with a hug from behind. Being close to her in that way didn't feel weird at

all like I thought it would.

… It felt right. And the lyrics I sang to her seemed to fit right in. it wasn't

fake.

It felt right.

And so did the kiss.


	9. Breaking the Pieces: Part 2

**A/N That I should make this story a little bit more exciting. **

**Your ideas are welcomed. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I didn't know how long I was asleep for, but I woke up from my phone

ringing at 11:00. I looked at the caller ID.

"Kim?" "Hey Jack. Is it okay if I come over tonight? My mom and I got into

a heated fight and I just want to get away." her voice slowed at the last

sentence. I never knew why she got some tense when she talked about her

mom. "Yeah 'course." I hung up and waited only 5 minutes until I heard a

knock on my window. I opened it up and helped her off the landing. When

she was safely inside I was able to get a better look of her. She was wearing

pink shorts and a pajama shirt with baby kittens on it to match. I caught

myself laughing. She noticed this and hit me on the arm. Hard.

"Ow. What?" "I know your laughing at my pajamas. Don't worry I hate

them too." I had to keep myself from laughing.

"No no. They're fine, you look cute." She smiled and let out a small laugh. I

smiled knowing that she was more relaxed. She walked over to my bed and

lied down while I sat down next to her. I still had a question on my mind.

"Are you and your mom okay?" She never talked about her mom. And when

they were in the same room, they didn't talk to each other at all. "No. I just-

she just-" she was clearly frustrated. I was going to tell her that it was okay

and that she didn't have to tell me. But she rose up to and started talking

again this time with her head faced down. "She just really doesn't

understand at all. She doesn't know anything about me. I don't even feel like

her daughter. She always wants me to be something I don't want to be and

it's stressful. I feel so apart from my family." She paused to take a breath

then looked up at me. "Sometimes I think that there's something wrong with

me, and-" "Okay stop right there, Kim. There is nothing wrong with you.

You just need to show your mom the real you. She's never going to

understand unless you take the chance to tell her yourself." She only nodded.

I put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "If it helps I'll be right there with

you." After I said that she looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks." "Don't

mention it." She looked at me for a while. When it passed the five minute

marked, it got weird. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked

feeling my face. She started to laugh. I was glad that she felt better, but I was

serious. "No. I just want to apologize." "What for?" She took a deep breath

in. "For that whole thing with John… and for that kiss. I really didn't know

what I was doing. I guess I was losing my mind." I was shocked that she

brought up the kiss. It was ironic since I was waiting on her to do it for so

long. I looked at her. I don't know what gave me the confidence, but I spoke

the question that my mind has been seeking an answer for since she kissed

me. "Kim, do you like me… in any way more than a friend?" She hesitated

before she answered. "Jack… I really don't know… Maybe, but it doesn't

matter because you like Dawn." She shot up as she finished. I immediately

got up after her. "Kim I don't like her. She's only a friend. She's the one that

helped me realize that I like you." I don't know what was giving me this

confidence, but it seemed to be working well. She turned around, shocked

and surprised but I continued. "At first, I didn't know what that kiss meant.

When we started avoiding each other I just felt worse. I started seeing you

differently and doing that music video with you just made me realize how I

felt about you." She looked at me. I saw a mix of emotions leave and enter

her eyes. "Jack I don't think-" She stopped talking as I walked closer to her.

She was tense, but then relaxed as I put my hand around her waist.

"Don't think... just show me how you feel."

**A/N I wrote this chapter to add more drama. Tell me if you want them **

**to kiss or not. Or I could hold it off to add more drama. Either there is **

**going to be drama. But just tell me how you want it. **

**Reviewww!**

**-JAY**


	10. Shattered: Part 1

**A/N I really didn't know what to do for this chapter. I was tied **

**between if I should have them kiss or not. So I took some of **

**Ashsmilelove idea with my own into the chapter. This chapter **

**isn't going to be long, but don't get mad, I'm saving it all for **

**the other chapter. If any of you have a problem with my stories **

**being all on the left side, I'm sorry :/ I really don't know why **

**it's like that.**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

_Don't kiss her. _

_Don't kiss her. _

_Don't kiss her._

_You can't kiss her. She has a boyfriend AND she's your best friend. All it's _

_going to do is make trouble and make our friendship even more complicated _

_than it already is._

_Don't kiss her. _

_Don't kiss her. _

_Don't kiss her._

But the more I told myself that, the more I wanted to.As I leaned in, I

guided her hands to base of my face. Her breathing became short and fast.

My thoughts were racing at high speed and I found that I had almost no

control over myself. She moved one of her hands and ran them through my

hair, the other she used to put on my shoulder to pull me in faster. My heart

raced, knowing that she wanted to kiss me.

Our foreheads touched. Then our noses touched. Then-

"Jack wait. I can't do this. I can't kiss you."

"Why not?" she looked me in the eyes, then looked down and whispered

something that sounded like

"John..." I sighed in exasperation. Anger boiled inside of me as I spoke with

jealousy.

"Kim who do you care about more? Him or me?" She looked at me with

tears in her eyes. It would have broken me if I wasn't so angry.

"Jack, you're my world. You should know you come first, you're my best

friend but-" she stopped and let go of my shoulder, letting her arms dropped

to her side. I waited for her to continue but I got impatient.

"But what?" she shook her head and walked towards the open window. My

anger subsided as I took hold of her arm forcing her to turn around.

"Kim wait. Don't go." She only shook her head like before, but this time she

responded.

"It was a bad idea coming here, thinking everything would go back to

normal. As if I didn't kiss you. Can you please forget that I ever did that?" I

watched a tear roll down her cheek as I let go of her arm and took her hand

in mine.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Not ever." She looked down at our locked hands, and

started to smile, the moonlight shining in from the window caught her eyes

and they sparkled, only for a moment. Her smile soon left her face. She let

go of my hand and turned around.

"At least try to." She made her way to the window, and this time I didn't

stop her.

I couldn't. My feet felt as though they were glued to the floor. When she

exited, I threw myself on the bed and felt the anger and jealousy surge

through me again, but this time they brought along the feeling of hurt and

loss.

Yes, I had lost my best friend again. Probably forever. I felt that there was

no way to bring her back. Kim was sure of what she wanted and that seemed

to be John. But my subconscious, the part of me that was sure that Kim liked

me began to ring through my ears.

_Kim does have feelings for you, she just can't show it. She herself said that _

_you came first. That should mean something. _

It does mean something. It means everything.

_Then don't give up. It may not seem like it, but she's still there. She's the _

_same Kim that you met on the first day of school. She's just blinded by John._

I knew this was right. But I shouldn't interfere with Kim and John because

he seems to be making her happy. As much as I didn't like it, I will do it. I

don't want to lose her even more than I already have.

The mental battle with myself was too tiring, but it felt like the only thing I

could do at this point. My emotions were on overload and I didn't know

what to do. I looked at the clock. It was almost 3 in the morning. I figured if

I didn't get any sleep, I would feel even worse tomorrow.

**A/N So like I said before, the chapter is short. It was mostly **

**Jack trying to find the right thing to do, and he thinks the right **

**thing to do is to hang back and let Kim have her relationship **

**with John, even if that meant losing his best friend in the **

**process. The next chapter is going to be way long. *pinky **

**promise* so just hang in there. But anyway, review and tell me **

**what you think is wrong with Kim. Why didn't she kiss Jack? **

**Why does she care so much about John? Why does she regret **

**the kiss so much? **

**-Jayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**


	11. Shattered: Part 2

**A/N So this was the week of school. Week being only Thursday **

**and Friday. It was really good, but**

**I'm in the regent's class which means 10 times the work. So I**

**guess I can only update on the weekends. I'm gonna try and**

**take the advice of fyrephoenix16 and make this story with**

**more "action" but with type of theme and story line, that's**

**going to be hard. But I'll try. IMPORTANT INFO AT THE **

**BOTTOM!**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Shattered.

That was the best way to describe my feelings. It's been almost a week since

that night between me and Kim and my thoughts didn't stop buzzing. It was

hard to go more than 5 minutes without Kim running through my endless

thoughts. Life felt empty and without use and we didn't hang out like we

used to after our little feud, honestly, I didn't expect us to. Now, the only

times we come in contact are

when spar at the dojo, other than that, we stayed miles apart. I wanted help, I

needed advice, but I haven't talked to anyone, not even Dawn.

When the school bell rung, ending the period, I walked outside. It was our

free-period, but today I was spending it alone. I walked past the seating area

and saw no other than Kim with John sitting under a tree in our usual spot.

My heart raced with anger and my hands became fists in seconds. For once,

in days, my thoughts cleared with one word left behind. Jealousy. I tried not

to stare but I had no control. I knew it would break me, but I felt like I had

no choice but to watch. I didn't know how long I was standing there for, but

eventually Kim turned and noticed me. She didn't wave or smile and neither

did I. When I looked at her, all that came to my mind were the words she

said when we last talked. Telling me that I should forget that anything ever

happened, and to forget that we ever shared a kiss. It's wasn't like I didn't

want to. I couldn't.

The anger and jealously slipped away and John seemed to disappear as I

looked into her eyes. You would expect to see happiness and joy, but all I

saw was sadness and the sense that she was deprived of something. I looked

at her smile, and it showed it all. But her eyes told a different story. We

stared at each other for what seemed like hours, and then I started to wonder.

What does she see when she looks at me?

The answer came into my mind almost immediately.

Probably pain, anger, depression, loss rejection…

I tried to force a smile to show her that I was the total opposite. Though I

wasn't, I wanted her to see that I still cared. The worst pain is watching

someone else give your best friend the happiness that you used to, but I was

determined not to let her notice. When John came back into view, I finally

got the will power to walk away. I continued walking until I came by the

river. I set my bag down and picked up a few flat rocks. Skipping rocks

always calmed me down. When I found a rock that was suitable, i flicked

my wrist and sent it on it's way.

2 skips.

I sighed and sat down on the grass.

"This is all my fault."

"What's all your fault?" I jumped and turned around half expecting it to be

Kim.

"Oh. It's you." Dawn lost her smile and sat down next to me.

"Well it's nice to see you too." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Sorry. I'm just a little off today."

"Kim troubles?" I nodded, wondering how she knew.

"Well tell me what happened, maybe I can help." I sighed and lied down on

the grass, not knowing where to start.

"I like Kim." I said softly, I didn't like to admit it, but it was true.

Dawn turned to look at me with a shocked expression, then her lips broke

into a smile.

"So I was right." I shrugged.

"I guess. But now everything is messed up. I lost her again. I just keep

pushing her closer to John and further away from me." Dawn gave me a

sympathetic look.

"Maybe you haven't. Maybe it's all in your head."

"No. No it's not. She said herself that she wants to forget that anything ever

happened, even the kiss."

Now Dawn was frustrated, this was probably the first time I've ever seen her

without an answer to a problem.

"Try and give her some time."

"Dawn it's been a week. The closest we've come in contact is when do

karate and that's it," I turned to face the water. "I don't think I want to go on

that date anymore." This time Dawn answered more quickly.

"No Jack, you have to stick through with it. It's part of the plan. Remember

that? Operation: Bring down John." I smiled.

"Yeah I guess, but Kim-"

"Jack, don't worry. She'll be back. Once we get John out of the picture,

she'll be all yours."

"How do you know I want her to be all mine?" I said, feeling my face grow

hot.

"Jack, it's obvious."

"It is?" she laughed.

"Well it is to me." I glared at her. But then my thoughts of Kim flowed back

to me.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't want to just wait around for her, I feel

like I should be doing something." Dawn nodded and looked down.

"Do you try to talk to her? You can't fix this without talking to her." I shook

my head.

"She doesn't want to talk to me. If she did she would have by now." Dawn

layed a hand on my shoulder.

"Then you need to make the first move." I sighed and turned to face her.

"Let's just get this plan over with." She smiled and helped me up.

"So when did you start liking Kim?" I looked at her.

"I'm not telling you that."

"Alright either that or admit that I'm always right." I didn't want to answer

either of her questions. I didn't want her thinking she was my personal

problem solver. So I did the polite thing and walked away.

"Jack?"

I waved my hand.

"Bye Dawn."

"Jack you can't hide it!"

"Sure I can."

"Just admit it." she called after me.

I smiled, turned around and stuck my tongue out at her.

"In your dreams Dawn!"

**A/N Hopefully that was long enough. I don't like how this **

**ended. Tell me what you think though. Anyway, I thinking of**

**writing another Kickin' It story but I'm stuck between it being**

**an on-going story or a series of one-shots. Tell what which one**

**you want in your review!**

**-JAY.**


	12. This Raged Dinner: Part 1

**A/N So I know I've been slow on updating, talking about **

**writer's block. I was really typed up with finding ideas on all **

**my next chapters and on top of that I had school work, and on **

**some days, I just really didn't feel like doing anything. I really **

**want to do another story though, but I don't know if it should **

**be a one-shot series or a chapter series, so go on my profile and **

**vote on the poll. Kay? Cool. But never the less, here's your **

**12th chapter.**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Hello? Jack, you there?"

I sighed as I groggily picked up the phone. I had come home from school

and just needed to sleep away the troubles. Apparently, they were coming

back.

"Yeah I'm here." I listened to the noisy back round.

"Where are you anyway?" There was faint crackling sound on the other end

of the phone line, as though she was walking through the old forest that was

just outside our neighborhood. Before I asked if my conclusion was right,

she had responded.

"Right now, that's not important. Just get ready for the group date. I'll be at

your house in 20 minutes."

_Group date? _

_Oh right. Why do I keep forgetting? Maybe it's because I know for _

_sure I'll have a terrible time._

I sighed a

nd immediately became depressed at the thought.

"Uh sure, fine." The phone line went dead and I rose from my bed. I

trudged over to my closet to look for something decent. I slid on dark dress

pants and a black vest. I looked at all the bright colors in my closet and

chose purple since it matched my current mood. Mellow, with a hollow

heart.

I walked into my bathroom and splashed water on my face to make me look

more alive than I felt. I couldn't let anyone see how I weak I was, especially

John, that'll give him the satisfaction. I wet my hair so it took away the

shaggy look and walked back into my room when I heard my calling my

name.

"Yes mom?" I yelled back.

"Come down stairs. Dawn is here for you." _It's been 20 minutes already. _

"Okay! I'll be right down." I walked over to my dresser and slipped my

silver dog-tag necklace over my damp hair onto my neck. I grabbed my

purple sneakers and wiggled my feet into them as I walked down the stairs. I

passed through the kitchen for a drink, only to have my mom staring at me

intentionally as I did.

"What?" I asked her, looking down at my outfit then back up at her. "What's

wrong?" she shook her head.

"It's not your outfit Jack, you look fine. I've just been worried about you

that's all." I gave her a puzzled look.

"Why?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"You just haven't been yourself lately and me being your mother makes me

worry. Anything you want to talk about?" I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. My mom turned her head sideways and stayed

straight into the core of my eyes. I knew she could see right through me, but

I still tried to hold a good front.

"Is it about Kim?" she said quietly after our stare down had ended, not really

sure who won. Her words passed through my brain and entered the

emotional part of me and a lump formed in my throat, but I quickly washed

it away with my drink.

"Mom I'll see you later. Bye" I quickly hugged her and walked out the front

door. I closed the door and leaned up against it, letting a long breath escape.

"You alright hot shot?" Dawn said smiling. Even though her voice was no

more than a whisper it still just about shook every bone in my body. I stood

up straight and let my cocky side take over.

"Yeah everything's cool. You ready to go?" she nodded and I followed

behind as she walked down the steps of the porch onto the sidewalk. After a

few minutes of walking, I started to relax.

"So…where is this thing being held?"

"At the Olive Pit." I nodded my head as I stuck my hands into my pockets.

"Oh cool… I heard their lasagna is great." She smiled.

"Yeah." it became quiet as we walked further into town. I turned to take a

glance at Dawn. She was wearing a light lavender dress that flowed around

her easily. Then something clicked in my mind.

"What were you doing when I answered the phone? I tried to ask you before

but you said it wasn't important." She looked up from the ground quickly,

causing her brown hair to cover her cheeks.

"Oh, I was following John." she answered simply.

"Where were you?"

"In the forest."

_I knew it! but wait-_

"You were following John…through the forest?" I asked confused. She only

nodded.

"How did you end up in the forest?" she smiled.

"It's a long story, but the good news is that I found out some interesting stuff

about him." I saw her eyes glisten. I couldn't help but smile, almost all my

pain went away.

-Almost.

"Dawn! You're amazing! What did you find out about him?" she put a

finger to her mouth.

"Shh! Let's just say he's not Mr. Perfect like all the girls think he is." I

watched her as she walked into the restaurant, her brown hair flowing from

side to side following the way her hips moved.

I sighed and walked into the Olive Pit, anticipation running through me,

getting to a higher level with each step. If Dawn didn't tell what she found

out soon, I was sure I was going to explode when I saw John. But the sight

of Kim changed everything .I stopped abruptly. I couldn't move, I couldn't

speak, and I even placed a hand on my chest to see if my heart was still

beating. Her golden blonde was curlier than usual, but it still had that messy

touch to it that I always liked. They bounced as she laughed and her face

glowed as she smiled. Kim never liked to wear dresses, but when she did,

she was a show-stopper. All heads turned, and her magic seemed to be

working tonight.

I gained back my control and walked towards our table. Kim was sitting next

to John, who sat next to Grace who had her date on her left side. Then last,

there was Dawn sitting on the opposite side of the table with one open seat

next to her. I sighed and walked forward until I came into the view of the

others.

"Jack! Over here!" Grace called, waving her hand. I waved back and put on

one of my best smiles.

I took my seat next to Dawn as everyone else greeted me- everyone but Kim.

I tried my best to hold myself back as I shook hands with John. He smiled a

lot and seemed nice.

_A little too nice. _I heard a voice in the back of my head said.

After all the superficial greetings passed, Dawn was the first to speak up.

"So… what's this about?" I couldn't help but smile to myself. That's Dawn

for you, always gets straight to point, no beating around the bush with her.

"I just thought this would be a good way for all of you to get to know John

better." Kim said as she placed a hand on his broad shoulder. Her voice had

a sing-song touch to it. Definitely didn't belong to know.

_Scratch that- The Kim I knew. _

The karate loving, take-nothing-from-no body- Kim was gone. Long

gone. I tried to take a deep breath and block the thought from entering my

head again, but I couldn't all I could do was stare at Kim and wonder what

happened to her.

_What could he have possibly done to change her that much?_

_Why would anyone even want to change Kim?_

_I mean yeah, she's aggressive and can sometimes be mean, but that doesn't _

_mean that-_

"Don't you think?" I plunged out of my thoughts to fine everyone looking at

me. I cleared my throat as my face gained temperature.

"Excuse me?" Everyone laughed, but Kim only smiled.

"I said don't you think Kim and John make an awesome couple?" Grace

beamed at me. I couldn't help but gag. I cleared my throat and tried to

answer but no words came out. I looked at Dawn, pleading for help.

"You guys ready to eat?" she said, distracting everyone from my burning

face.

Since the Olive Pit was a buffet, you had to get up and pick out what you

want from the variety of foods they set out for you. Naturally, a few people

waited behind to occupy the table and keep sight of our things. So after

everyone got up and walked towards the buffet line, it only left two people

still sitting. Kim and I. I looked back at Dawn as she walked away, before

she disappeared into the crowd. She smiled and winked at me. I sighed and

turned back to face Kim. She got me out of one problem, but into another.

**A/N Part 2 coming soon!**


	13. This Raged Dinner: Part 2

**Jack's P.O.V. **

I turned back around and Kim's eyes met with mine, even though she tried

hard to avoid them. I knew Dawn would keep them stalled at the buffet for a

while so I decided to take my chances and start a conversation but I couldn't

seem to get any words out, so I sat there with my mouth open and

eventually, she noticed.

"Uh... you okay?"

I cleared my throat before answering. But I still came out stuttering.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I put on a smile at the end to back myself up and to save

me from any more questions. When I sure my speech was fine, I spoke up

again.

"You look really nice tonight. Especially your hair." She nodded her head in

agreement, but not before looking down at her dress.

"Thanks. But I you know I hate wearing dresses." She said then looked back

down at her dress and fidgeted with the lining. I smiled knowing that the old

Kim that still hated being in dresses was still inside her. But I wasn't about

to miss my chance to compliment her.

"Don't be crazy, you look amazing in them." She looked up and mirrored

my smile. She let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks again." I looked at her and waited for a while.

"What? You're not going to give me a compliment?" I asked pointing up

and down to my outfit. This time she let out a full laugh.

"You only get a compliment if you deserve it." She said through giggles. I

raised my eyebrows at her.

"Oh! That's how it's going to be Kim? Or should I call you Kimberly for the

rest of the night?" she stopped laughing immediately.

"Alright. You win." I laughed out loud as she continued.

"Jack Anderson I think you look very-"

"Hey KIM! We're back!" I looked up from Kim's equally confused face to

see John coming back with the rest.

"Oh great." Kim and I said at the same time. Before the sat down I made

sure to get my last in, so whispered to her as best as I could.

"Guess you'll have to believe that message later Kimberly." She shook her

head but still smiled so I'm guessing that that was a good thing. I smiled as I

sat back into my seat. Dawn looked over at me and raised her eye in

question. I put thumbs up and she smiled herself.

Everyone began to talk among themselves and that's when I noticed that

Kim and I were the only ones without plates that were filled with food. So I

decided to take my chances.

"Hey Kim, we should go and get some food before the line gets too long."

She looked a bit uneasy so I looked to Dawn to back me up a bit.

"Yeah, you and Kim go ahead, we'll be fine. Right John?" he nodded his

head as he quickly ate. Well now that John had agreed, Kim was all for it. I

waited for her to get up, and then I walked out behind her. When I got to the

line I got two plates and handed one to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled. I just nodded my head and tried to look past the

awkward moment as we inched up further in the line.

"So what were you going to say back there before everyone came?" I said

trying to pick up a conversation and also just because I was a bit curious.

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying to act discreet. But it didn't

work at all, only made me laugh.

"Oh come on Kimberly," I said poking her in the ribs. "I complimented you

so it's only fair that I get one back." she only smiled this time. So I

continued on.

"I think you were saying something like 'Jack Anderson I think you look

very…'" I made my voice higher to imitate Kim, but that just got me a

punch in the arm.

"Jack, you idiot, I don't sound like that." I only laughed at her frustration.

"Just finish your sentence, your killing me." I said through breaths.

"Alright alright. Will you stop bothering me then?" I shrugged my shoulders

and smiled, then shook my head.

"No. It's too fun." She sighed but I knew she wanted to smile. We moved

up a few more inches and started dipping out some rice into our plates as she

began to talk.

"Alright. I was going to say that you look very…good tonight." I came to a

full stop.

"Good? Really?" she looked at me trying to hold back any expression.

"What?"

"I know you wanted to say more than just 'good'" Kim shrugged her

shoulders.

"And why are you so sure of that?"

"Because I know you Kimberly." I poked her cheek as she scowled.

"If you know me so well then what do you think I was going to say?" I

shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you were going to say that I'm cute, or handsome,

maybe even on the adorable side," I set down my plate and with each option

I walked closer to her until we were centimeters apart.

"I don't know Kim, you tell me." The last part I had to whisper because I

was so close to her. I don't know what I was doing and where I was going

with this because it seemed to work because Kim was speechless and her

eyes were leveled with my chest. She kept her arms in the same place as she

moved her arm and ran her hand up my arm till her stopped at my shoulder.

I wanted to ask what she was doing and what was going through her head,

but I seemed to lose all train of thought. I found feeling in my arm and

touched her elbow lightly but that was enough to bring her out of her trance.

She didn't say anything. She didn't anything, didn't even attempt to make

eye contact. She only picked up her plate and turned in the direction of our

table.


	14. Skater Party: Part 1

**A.N. Short side note before I begin this chapter. I'm starting a **

**new story, and all ideas are welcome. Either put your ideas at **

**the bottom of your reviews, or write them to me in my inbox **

**where we can talk about it. Anyways, back to this story. I know **

**it's been a long time since I've updated, but all that really **

**means is that this chapter is going to be long and good. This **

**chapter is going to be a bit sad, mostly for Jack of course. But **

**be ready to meet a new OC for this story, Dawn isn't the only **

**one. She'll, yes it's a girl, will be here in the next chapter. So **

**keep an eye out. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Frustrated. I was frustrated and angry. I watched Kim at the table, laughing

and smiling, eating and drinking as though she didn't just leave her best

friend with nothing to say.

Frustrated. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration because now I

probably made the problem between us even worse. With a loss of appetite, I

threw away my plate. I decided to go out the back exit, because if my friends

see me leaving, especially Dawn, she'll ask and draw attention. My mood

for hanging out is way past due.

_**I just need to be alone, Dawn will see me tomorrow. **_

As soon as I walked out the back door a cold gust of wind smacked me in

my face, I tried hard to ignore it as I stuck my hands in my pants pocket and

walked down the road towards my street. But after a few minutes I regretted

leaving. In the restaurant my mind was oddly clear, but now it was rolling at

speeds I could never compare. My head was going back and forth between

what to do.

_**Maybe I should just take the fact that Kim doesn't like me at all, much less **_

_**a best friend… Just stop trying... **_

_**But I can't stop trying I care too much… **_

_**Just get John out of the picture and everything will be normal…**_

_**But Kim… **_

_**Stay away from her and stick by Dawn… **_

_**But Kim… **_

The speed of thoughts in my head quickened my pace. I came across a can in

the way and I kicked it hard, channeling some of my anger out. But I just

found myself deep into my thoughts again, this time they were more

confident.

_**Just forget Kim, she isn't worth all this trouble. She already has John, why **_

_**am I sticking around waiting for her to like me. For crying out loud, I'm **_

_**Jack… I shouldn't just be stuck on one girl. **_

I stopped dead in my tracks as I listened to this thought. I recited it out loud.

"Yes. That's it. I shouldn't just be stuck on Kim, when she _**already **_had

John. I need to just put myself out there." I started to walk again, reciting a

new part of my thoughts, as I quickened to my house, "Just forget her… Just

forget her… Just forget her…"

I walked into my house, with a new type of energy, different from the

restaurant. I noticed that there was a message left on the machine, when I

saw that my mom wasn't home I pressed the button and prayed that it wasn't

my school calling about my "out-of-control behavior".

~**BEEP~ *One New Message***

"_Hey Jack, its Jonah from the skate park. I'm throwing a way-sick party _

_tonight. Come by the skate park at like 8, it's gonna be tight. Bring a friend _

_if you'd like. _I broke into a beaming smile and hurried up to my room to call

Jerry.

_**This is just the kind of relief I need. **_

After the fifth ring I got anxious but, as soon as I was ready to hang up, he

finally answered.

"Yo! Bro wasssup!"

"Hey man, nothing much. Look I need a favor buddy."

"Sure, just as long as it doesn't involve the cops." I laughed at his remark.

"It's not, just get ready and come by my house. ASAP."

"… ASAP?" he asked confused, I sighed.

"Jerry just get over here as quick as you can."

"Alright man, catch you in about 10 minutes." And with that he hanged up. I

walked up to my dresser and decided I should change clothes; the suit I was

wearing wouldn't really match with the vibe I was going with tonight. When

I was sure I was done, I sprayed on some vanilla cologne and went out to my

porch to wait for Jerry. A little over 10 minutes later I saw him walking

down my street, waving in my direction. I stood up as soon as he was in

hearing distance.

"You ready to go?" I asked him.

"Sure but, where is exactly are we going?" as he stood there confused I got

up and put my arm around his shoulder and started to walk downtown.

"We, my friend, are going to party tonight." I knew as soon as I said this he

would smile, out of the five of us, Jerry was always the one willing to have a

party no matter the mood.

"Sweeeeeeett! Where at?" he asked, practically bouncing with energy.

"The skate park on Belmont, near the dojo. My friend Jonah is throwing a

party there." Jerry still held his smile.

"That means skater girls?" I laughed as we reached the entrance.

"Yes Jerry, there will be skater girls."

"WOOO! What are we waiting for, let's roll bro." he said as he dragged me

into the skate park.

When we walked in it wasn't crowded as I'd expected it to be, but it was

way more people there than usual. Some were skating on the half pipes,

others noticed me and walked over and gave me a handshake and I

introduced them to Jerry, and it wasn't hard for him to make friends. The

only thing that made him different was that he wasn't a skater, other than

that he was one of us. As soon as I spotted Jonah, one of my best friends

before I was part of the Wasabi Warriors, I sprinted over to him. He greeted

me when a brotherly hug and a pat on the back.

"Hey dude, liking the party so far?"

"I just got here." I said over the music, which he didn't seem to be bothered

by.

"Oh well on that case, let me show you the fun then." He said smiling. When

I looked around searching for Jerry, I saw him laughing with some other

guys and girl. I laughed and shaked my head when he noticed me, pointed to

the girl and put a thumbs up. I turned back to Jonah.

"Alright cool." And with that, I let him drag me around the place showing

me things and people doing tricks, and sooner or later I was soon on a board

doing tricks of my own. Later, as we were walking aimlessly around,

conversation came up.

"I'm glad you came tonight bro, you've seemed down lately." I looked at

him weirdly, he looked back at me and just shrugged his shoulders.

_**Wow, I never thought anyone noticed. **_

"Yeah I have been down lately, I just thought it was good to get out, you

know? Have me some fun, to just get away." Jonah nodded his head.

"Away from what?" I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled. Frustrated

again.

"More like who…" I said quietly. Jonah shot straight up form where we

were sitting.

"Aw man, it's a girl isn't it!" he said, holding back a laugh but also trying to

look sincere. All I did was nod.

"Uh, whats her name?" he said snapping his fingers. "Kelly? No… Kate?

No…" I couldn't take it anymore.

"Kim! Her name is Kim!" He snapped his fingers once more.

"Right that's it. What happened? " I sighed,

"Her boyfriend is what happened."

"Ohhh. I see, I'm sorry about that dude." I nodded, bringing her back up

made all the depressing feelings come back also.

"Look Jonah, I think I'm going to just go."

"Nah. I'm going to fix your problem right now."

"How?" I asked, standing up to meet his gaze. He held a hand out and turned

in a full circle.

"Look around man, this place is covered with girls." I didn't notice until he

pointed it out. I had to agree there were a lot. A LOT. I didn't even notice

my mouth was open till he closed it.

"I was talking to a few of them, and as soon as you walked in they couldn't

keep themselves together. Go out there man."

"I don't think… I can.. or I should…"

"Alright I understand, I'll just bring one over here."

"No Jonah wait!" but I doubt he heard because he was already on the other

side of the room bringing a girl back.

"Jack," Jonah said with a whole new smile on his face. "meet my friend

Aubrey."


	15. Skater Party: Part 2

**A/N: So I'm back… Yay. My mind was not on my stories for a while so I forgot my idea for this chapter and what not, *shrugs shoulders* guess I'll just have to wing it. !SPRING BREAK! **

_**"Jack," Jonah said with a whole new smile on his face. "meet my friend**_

_**Aubrey."**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I looked at her and she stared back at me.

"Uh… Hi." I said putting out my hand for her to shake. She did and never the less, beamed back at me.

"Jonah! Jonah!" I looked over to see some guy in the distance shouting for him to hurry over. Jonah turned back to us still smiling.

"Well, I'm going to go check what's going on over there." He said pointing in the direction of the guy that was calling him. I gave him a look, hoping he wouldn't leave me alone with Aubrey. But of course, he didn't follow through.

"I'll just leave you two at it." he walked away winking at me. I sighed and hung my head down. I then realized that Aubrey was still standing there and I didn't want to have her think I'm boring.

_**I should start up a conversation. **_I thought, nodding to myself. _**But what to talk to her about, I just met her. **_I looked back over at her; she had dark auburn colored hair that reached the middle of her back. I liked it caused it matched her name, _**Aubrey**_, and because it was the same length as Kim's. I shook my head.

_**You're not supposed to be thinking about her!**_

I looked her up and down.

_**Hmm, body of a skater. Perfect! That's what I can talk with her about.**_

I mentally high-fived myself and cleared my throat.

"So you like to skate?" I asked hoping my hunch about her being a skater was right. Thanks to my luck, she nodded.

"Sure nuff." she said with a smile. I laughed and smiled back.

_**Typical skater talk.**_

"How about you?" now she was asking me and looking me over as I'd just done her. I nodded quickly keep the conversation alive.

"Yeah man." She laughed.

"Let's grab some boards and go then." We walked to the section where the boards were being given out.

"So…" I said looking around at all the ramps. "Where do you wanna start?"

She looked around, eyes already locked on what she wants. Then she pointed to the biggest, longest ramp that is used mostly for flips. I turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure about that one?" she nodded and walk in the direction of the ramp.

"What? You scared Jack?" she said laughing as we got to the top of the ramp. She was putting on her helmet while I was putting on my elbow pads and knee pads.

"Yeah," I said with a pouty face. "Scared for you." She laughed and shook her head as we got our boards ready.

"Go hard or go home?" I asked with my fist up and ready for a fist pound. A typical ritual used by all athletes, especially skaters.

"Go hard or go home." She pounded my fist and we rolled down on our skateboards, taking in the adrenaline rush from the high drop.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I looked down at my unfinished plate as I wondered about Jack out loud because if I dare think about him in my head, the feelings would return.

"Hey," I spoke up clearing my throat. "Has anyone seen Jack?" I got a handful of "no's" from almost everyone at the table; the others only shrugged their shoulders. I tried not to look too disappointed by their responses.

"Where do you think he went?" Dawn asked innocently. That's one thing I didn't like, she was always SO innocent. But never the less, I liked her and her personality. She was always helpful but I can tell that even she didn't know where Jack was even though that is his new best friend instead of me.

_**But you were the one that pushed him away… **_said the voice again.

I pushed the thought out of my head and went back to staring down at my unfinished plate. John reached over and took my hands in his and gave a reassuring smile. I give him a half smile and wondered out loud again.

"I just hope he's having fun wherever he is..."

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Wow!" I said practically beaming as I wiped sweat form my brow. "That was over the top F-U-N!" Audrey laughed.

"Wasn't it, to think you were scared?" She said sticking her tongue out as she panted.

"Hey," I said nudging her shoulder, "I wasn't scared, I just never tried I ramp that high before." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah well, now you have." I smiled. We turned to see Jonah walking back over with Jerry.

"Oh look, they found him." I wondered out loud. Aubrey turned to me confused.

"Him?"

"One of my best friends, Jerry. We take karate together. When I heard there was a party going on, I brought him along."

"Oh." She said as they reached us. I nodded.

"Yo! Wussup!"Jerry hollered to me. He noticed Aubrey sitting next to me. "I see you took my advice bro." he said smiling at me and nudging towards Aubrey. I hung my head in shame and embarrassment, Aubrey giggled.

"I'm Jerry," Jerry introduced himself to Aubrey. "Jack's right hand and main man."

"I'm Aubrey, Jack's uhh… new skater friend." She said shrugging her shoulders at the end, trying to match off with Jerry's own description on which he is to me. I smiled at her effort.

My phone started to buzz, offering me a text message. I walked away so that I was able to check it.

**Kim:- **_Jack, I guess we missed you at the restraint. Why did you leave ? maybe we can…hand out tomorrow. I mean if you want… text me tomorrow morning with your answer. GN Jack… _


	16. Taped Together: Part 1

_**Kim**__**: - Jack, I guess we missed you at the restaurant. Why did you leave? **_

_**Maybe we can…hand out tomorrow. I mean if you want… text me **_

_**tomorrow morning with your answer. GN Jack…**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I woke up, eyes blurry. Squinting as the sun came through the blinds brighter

than usual. My mind set was totally gone, I didn't know how I got home, but

I can remember was the text from Kim. I rose up from my slumber slowly,

looking at the clock.

~12:00~

I rubbed my eyes again, slipped out of bed and got my phone. Staring at

Kim's last message didn't jog my memory of last night, but it did bring all

the feelings back, the reason I had left the restaurant in the first place. Also

realizing I never replied to her…

_**-**__What time do you want me to meet you?_

I exhaled and put my phone on my bed and walked over to my dresser

pulling off my shirt and searching for new one. My phone buzzed as soon as

I picked one out.

_**Kim:- **__I was thinking of just stop by your house in a couple of minutes then _

_we go hangout in the mall. _

I looked at the text. Five minutes passed, and I still stared at the text. I didn't

what was going on with her.

_**First, she doesn't even want to talk to me. Now she wants to hang out with **_

_**me and walk the mall.**_

I dropped my phone and picked up my shirt and pulled it over my head, I

walked over to the mirror as I fixed it onto my torso. I messed up my hair

and pulled out a pair of black jeans. I looked towards to my shoe closet and

pulled out a pair of sneakers my mom had bought me. There were

Converses, gray ones at that and high-tops. I didn't like them because they

weren't my style. But today I felt different, I felt like the opposite of myself,

the opposite of Jack.

I picked up the pair of shoes and walked up to the mirror and held them up

to myself. I nodded to myself and pulled them on. I picked up my phone and

sent a quick, one letter message.

A simple 'K.'

I slid my phone in my pocket and turned back to the mirror to focus on the

wild animal that is my hair. But today I didn't try to fix, I decided to let it be

its natural self: shaggy, messy, and un-combed. The only thing I try to do

was mess it up a little bit more. When I satisfied with whom I was staring

back at, and spritzing myself with a little cologne, I turned on my heel to

head downstairs.

As soon as I reached the kitchen I realized the house was empty with only a

note on the fridge showing the only sign of my mother.

"_**Jack, left early for work. BEHAVE. Be safe, and if you're going out be **_

_**back by 9:00. BEHAVE. Lunch is in the fridge. BEHAVE. **_

_**Bye, Love Mom 3" **_

I laughed at the note, my mom (and just about everyone else) has problems

with my "behavioral actions". My laughing stopped when I heard a knock at

the door.

"Jack?" a call through the door. **Kim.** My heart immediately started to race.

I cleared my through, threw the note out and walked to the door. I hesitated

at the door knob, but eventually I did open it. When I opened it, Kim looked

a bit surprised. I didn't know why though, she did knock on MY door.

"Hey Jack." She said with a small wave and a small smile.

_**All the "small things" were killing me. Kim used to be a loud aggressive **_

_**girl that I liked. Now she's…she's…**_

"Hey Kim…"

…_**different… **_ I didn't bother giving my usual smile, every time I looked at

her or anything about her; all the feelings came back to my heart and brain,

epically the hurt feelings. The ones I always try so hard, so _**hard **_to forget.

_**The only solution is to avoid looking at her all day. Considering the task, it **_

_**was hard. But it was worth it.**_

I motioned to outside and she got the memo. After I closed the door behind

us, we walked up the street towards the city avenue where the mall was

located.

Listening to our own footsteps in sync with each other wasn't a comfortable

silence. I wanted to ask her badly why she picked to hang out with me

instead of John, but that would most likely start an argument. _Everything_

started an argument between us these days.

20 minutes passed and I was going crazy, my mind was swirling with all the

questions I wanted to ask her. But out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her

looking at me.

_**Just because I can't look at her, doesn't mean I can't talk to her. **_

"Liking what you see?" I said while looking off into the scene before us.

"Huh? Oh no, I mean yes, I mean-" she took a frustrated breath. I left out a

nervous laugh. The old Kim was peeking through the fake one, I loved it

when she got frustrated when I said certain things like that.

"You just look different today." She said, summing up her once confused

thought. I nodded, happy for some reason that she had noticed.

"Thanks." I said turning to her eyes, and they caught me and pulled me in

immediately.

_**Crap. **_

I looked at what she was wearing for the first time. A short sleeved karate

top and jeans and sandals. But the thing that caught my eyes the most was

the karate top because it meant that Kim wasn't all gone. My eyes moved up

to her hair and it was in a messy bun, just how I liked it.

_**No will power left. Give up Jack.**_

While we continued to walk, her hand reached up to my messy hair. I tried

not to flinch with being so nervous.

"I actually like your hair better like this." she said laughing as one of her

fingers got tangled in it. We had to stop walking because we began to laugh

so hard together. I held her hand steady as I released it from my hair, I was

expecting to let go but she held on to it. I was ready to begin walking again

but she stayed put. She played with a strand of her hair like she does when

she's always nervous.

"Kim, you don't have to be nervous around me." I said as I gently pulled her

hand from her hair.

"Jack, I'm sorry." She said looking at me sincerely.

"For what?"

_**Like I didn't already know. **_

But I have been waiting for this moment for what seemed like ages.

"I think you already know, for ignoring you and being a terrible, terrible

friend. I just-" she stopped and looked down at the floor, finding a weird

interest in a certain speck in the cement.

"You just what Kim?" she shook her head and I held her hand tighter.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. This is what I wanted but then it wasn't. I'm glad she

apologized but she didn't tell me why all this happened and I doubt she ever

will. But this was all I get now; I might as well accept it.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. I didn't let go for a while and

neither did she. She _**held **_on to me, just like I had dreamed on those lonely

nights when she was out with John. I wanted her to know that I will hold on

to her as long as she would hold on to me.

Two words sum this up.

"You're forgiven…"


	17. Taped Together: Part 2

**A/N:**** Here I'm back! I had to be gone for a while cause of **

**testing and things of that nature but now that it's over I can **

**update more often. Anyhow, I got this idea for this new Kickin' **

**story. I'm really ecstatic to start working on it, but I'm not **

**going to publish it until I get farther along in my other stories. **

**IMPORTANT INFO: ****If you would like to work with me on **

**this new story send in some ideas with your reviews or PM and **

**we'll talk about it.**

_**Two words sum this up.**_

_**"You're forgiven…"**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

After what seemed to be an hour of immense hugging, we pulled apart. Kim

wiped her cheek to hide her fallen tears.

"Hey…" I said poking her cheek "don't cry, I already forgave you for

everything." She nodded smiling with a hint of laughter.

"I know Jack, I'm just a little "overwhelmed"" she said putting the word in

quotations with her fingers.

"Well get underwhelmed, because this whole crying-thing is freaking me

out." I said while pointing to her face, she laughed and shook her head.

"Shut up, under all the karate toughness, I'm still a girl Jack, and losing my

best friend is pretty overwhelming." I nodded, taking in her words, almost

shocked because it's the first time Kim has ever said anything like this to

anyone. So there was a mix of honor, weird, surprise, and shock inside of

me.

"You never lost me Kim, I was always here. You were kind of just…"

_**How do I put my words correctly, in a way that won't start a fight of some **_

_**sort?**_

_**Be careful Jack.**_

"Just… blinded by John." Kim nodded immediately.

"Yeah I know sorry again." she said rubbing the back of her neck with a

slight blush on her cheeks. I smiled.

_**She was still cute when she got embarrassed, even if it does have to do with **_

_**John.**_

"Kim it's cool, enough with the apologizing." I said laughing, but purely

serious with the matter at hand.

As she nodded, the voice that's usually quiet in the back of my head made

me realize that I wasn't satisfied at all.

_**I didn't want to push Kim when I see her so happy now, but I still need to **_

_**know what made her this way.**_

I looked at Kim as continued down the street. It was almost 1:00 and the sun

was at the top of the sky shining right down on her. Much like she belonged

to the sun's rays. When she saw me staring at her, she smiled shyly and

found interest in the ground. I smiled.

_**Look at her Jack; clearly she's happy just being here with you now. Don't **_

_**mess it up by bringing up your problems with John or any ridiculous **_

_**questions.**_

_**There's a time and place for everything.**_

With this new thought, I decided to take a daring move. I reached down to

where her hand swung by her side, grabbed it and held it softly. Gladly, she

didn't pull away, I half expected her to considering the fact she held my

hand a mere 20 minutes ago. I swung it between us as we finally reached the

city avenue.

"You still up for the mall?" Kim asked, as we slowed our walk. I nodded.

We continued through the city for quite some time until we finally reached

the Seaford mall. As soon as we walked in, we were hit with a brush of

conditioned air. Kim lit up like lights when she saw all her favorite stores,

accessories, and of course, sales. It wasn't too long before she was dragging

me in and out stores and dressing rooms, and having to tell her which dress

looks good and which shoes make her legs look bad. After the 6th store I was

beat.

"Okay Kim, I think I'm all out and ready to go." I said sitting down on a

pink sofa inside one of her favorite clothe store. She walked up to me with a

pouty face, as soon I saw it coming I shielded my eyes.

"Come on Jack, you know this one of my most _**favorite **_stores. And I need a

new dress for the cheerleaders formality dance." I shook my head as she

tried to pull away my fingers. I put up a good fight, but unfortunately, she

won.

"Come on Jackie. Just let me try on a few things and you just sit here and

tell me how I look in them." She said with a small, little girl's voice and her

pouty eyes that I could never, _**ever**_, say no to.

"Fine," I said with a scowl. "But not for too long." But she vanished

between racks before I could even finish my sentence. It didn't take her

long to walk out of the walk out of the dressing room in the first dress. It

was aqua blue and mermaid style, which I personally hate. She rose up her

arms as if to say. "Whatcha' think?" I shook my head and gave it thumbs

down. She sighed and walked back into the room, soon she was back out in

ten minutes, with a red ruby dress that had a slit going up the leg, and my

mind was baffled. As much as that turned me in ways _**I**_ couldn't even

understand I shook my head. I didn't need any more guys looking at her, and

besides red really isn't her color. She sulked when I said no, but didn't

argue. She walked back into the room but this time she took more than

10minutes to change, I figured it would be a bad idea to go in there and

check on her but soon I became restless. I began to wonder if she was in

there making the dress. But soon as I was about to stand she came out of the

dressing room, and then I began to understand why it was taking her so long.

The dress was the definition of elegant, it was royal white and it was down

to her feet and it flowed nicely with gold sparkles all around and a gold belt

to match it. I watched intensively as she walked towards the 3 way mirror to

get a better look of herself.

"So what do you think?" she asked, turning to different angles in the mirror.

I walked over to her, so that I was behind her as she faced the mirror.

"It-I mean you look beautiful in it." I almost chocked on my last words, but

at least they came out in a language that Kim would understand. I saw that

she was having trouble with her hair.

"Here, let me help." She dropped her hair to her sides while I tried to free

her golden blonde locks for their bondage. When I finally got the rubber

band out, she fixed her hair so that it fell gracefully beyond her shoulders.

The golden parts of her blonde her proved that the dress was made for her,

she was like a modern day Cleopatra. She was a goddess.

_**I wish she could my goddess… **_I said to myself, only because it's too true to

be said aloud and she also had a boyfriend, and I have to respect that. The

only thing that I could say was that she's beautiful.

"What do you think of it now?" she said pointing to her hair.

"You look even more beautiful now Kim." I said smiling to her. She turned

to me, cheeks in full blush. The next thing she did surprised me, she hugged

me. I didn't dare hesitate to return it. her next action was even weirder, she

began to giggle.

"Is there something funny?" I asked, beginning to laugh myself from her

infectious giggling. She shook her head.

"Because of your nice compliment, I'll let you call me Kimmy, but only for

today." She ended her sentence in a serious tone to let me know that this is

for one day and one day only. I nodded.

"Okay, just for today you'll be my Kimmy." I said. Still embracing her hug,

I kissed her forehead again, but longer, and this time she leaned into me. I

smiled and hugged her tighter.

…_**If she couldn't be my goddess because of John, I'll let her be my Kimmy because that's something John will never have. **_


	18. What The Heart Wants: Part 1

**A/N**** Hey its xSweetFireStarsx here. Sorry for the mini hiatus **

**but I've been on a serious writer's block lately. But anyway, **

**cutting to the chase, since I'm not really into the vibe of this **

**story anymore I thought I should just end it sooner than I had **

**planned originally. I've been thinking of starting a new story **

**anyway, it'll be coming out hopefully at the beginning of **

**summer; I'll be giving more details on it in my updates. On to **

**this story, this chapter is going to be surrounding mostly **

**around Kim. Kind of. **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

The feeling of his lips spreading across my forehead into what I know was

his smile, made me want to press closer to him, enclosing the hug even

more. His arms constricted around me getting tighter, but never enough to

crush me.

Then it hit me again, this sudden urge to kiss him.

_**No I can't. I won't dare let myself go through that again. **_I forced myself

to pull away from his warm, intoxicating hug and even more away from his

words.

_**He called me beautiful. **_

Thinking this made me never want to leave, but the sad was that I knew I

had to. I pushed away softly but with enough force that showed him that our

moment was done and hopefully over. Pulling away I got a glimpse of his

eyes and they already looking lost and hurt, much like a puppy whose owner

had been taken away.

_**Don't even try to fight it Kim, you know you can't dare to see him like this. **_

I lifted my hand up to his face hesitated then rested it on his shoulder instead

of his face.

"Hey," I spoke quietly "don't give me that face, I'm still Kimmy."

I gulped before my next sentence. "_**Your**_ Kimmy… for this day alone."

I knew I shouldn't, but _**God**_, I was so confused. John was my world, but

here with Jack filled the spaces I looked for with John. I sighed and dropped

my hand, turned to the dressing room before he was able to see that

something was bothering me, but this wasn't before I saw his smile.

_**His sweet, illuminating smile. **_I smiled warily. His smiled showed that he

was still my whole world also. In the safety of the dressing room, door

closed, I finally let my frustration show through. I sank down to the floor, in

the same dress that seemed to fit me so perfectly and ran angry fingers

through my hair, the same golden hair that Jack thought was so beautiful. I

decided I shouldn't stay like this for long, or Jack would start to worry. I

sighed. Then there was John to think about, he would also start to worry

about my whereabouts and if I was out with Jack.

I got up, quickly changed and walked outside to find Jack once again sitting

on the bright, pink couch. I took a deep breath and forced back a smile.

"Ready to go?" I asked as he looked up at me, it was then that I figured out I

didn't have to force a smile at all when I'm with him.

He nodded. We purchased the dress rather quickly and headed out of the

mall and to the park. Since I was the one following Jack, I would've asked

why we were going in the direction of the park, but since I didn't have

anywhere else to be at the moment, I figured I should go and spend this time

with Jack, even though I knew the consequence for said choice. When we

found a tree with enough shade, we both sat down in the grass and sighed,

both tired out from the day's events.

After a while of boring, suffocating, silence, Jack finally spoke up.

"Want to play Q&A?" I shrugged, it was a game we used to always play

when we first became friends to find out more about each other or used

when conversation became dry and boring, much like today.

"Sure." I said lying down to get comfortable. He nodded.

"Okay, you go first." I nodded trying to think of a good question.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" Jack puffed out a breath.

"Okay well, it was in 2nd grade, when I was back in New York, and my

friend glued a pop-stick into my hair, right at the top and then the girls in my

class called me Alfalfa for the rest of the year." He finished off with his face

in a bright red color. I couldn't keep myself from laughing and ofcourse he

noticed.

"Okay, you think it's so funny? Tell me your most embarrassing moment."

Jack said, holding back giggles himself.

"Okay, okay," I said calming down. "mine would have to be back in 5th

grade when I was getting dressed for dance class and I had walked out of the

dressing room without my pants because I was in such a hurry, I forgot to

put them on, and of course everyone was there to see it." I said ending with

him in a pit of laughs, remembering that day clearly, back in 5th grade

showed me how care-free my life used to be. Once the laughs were over it

grew quiet once again. I noticed that my head had somehow ended up on

Jack's lap and my hand was holding his. I suddenly was filled with joy,

excitement, nervousness, but mostly when the thought of John came into my

mind, it made me anxious. I was about to protest when Jack started to

absent-mind to play with my hair and ask his question.

"Kim, you don't mind that we're sitting like this, do you?" He asked softly

as if making any noise would remove us from our current position. I thought

about his question and it only made me more confused and torn.

"Be honest." He soon added. I then looked at his face and then looked away.

I sighed, knowing I could never lie to him.

_**Well at least not the way I lie to John. **_

I shook my head.

"No, it doesn't bother me…at all." Jack was quiet from my answer, probably

smiling. Or maybe he was waiting for me to ask my question, since it was

my turn. But soon he was asking another, clearly seeing that I didn't have

any more of my own.

"What does it do to you then? How does it make you feel?" I looked up at

the sky for this answer. I wondered how exactly I could put it, the way us

being like this made me feel.

"It makes me feel…" I stopped looking for words. "perfect." He smirked a

bit.

"Perfect? Isnt that a bit over rated?"

"Not for you, it's not." This came out from my mouth a little too quietly. I

never even intended to say it, and by the look of Jack's face, he never

intended on hearing it. I quickly sat up, untangling my hand from Jack's

own. I turned my back to him because there was the urge again, the urge to

show my true feelings towards him.

A little breeze picked up and it blew my hair but I didn't bother to wipe it

away from my face.

"Why is it so hard for us to be normal friends?" I asked him softly. I felt him

shrug against me.

"I don't know… maybe it's because we both know we have feelings for each

other." And there it was, it was out there. Jack suspected that we were the

same, of course I felt that way about him but I couldn't. I can't. I wanted to

argue and say I didn't like old times but it was no used.

Jack exhaled loudly.

"Look," I started, still not turned to him. "I know John and I are

complicated, and things don't seem to make sense. But I just can't explain. I

think I knew all along that we were wrong, but he was just so… so… John."

I turned to face him now. "Jack, I admit that I do like John, but I like you

too." I said slowly and more quiet. "I just can't stand being in the middle of

things. I just can't Jack, and it makes me so angry. I feel terrible for being

such a terrible friend, I hate how I've changed, and there's nothing I can say

to make you feel ok or to make everything go back to the way it was." Jack

just looked at me, then down at the floor.

"I don't want to make things more complicated than it already is, and I don't

want to have you even more confused or torn." He looked away toward

where the slight breeze was coming from and now I had to strain to hear

him. "But answer this, if you had the chance to kiss me again, would you?"

my mouth hung open, and here I was even more torn, but this one time I

wasn't confused. He turned to me, and I nodded.

"But I cant." I said softly, I wondered if he detected the sadness in my voice.

He looked down again at the grass, a little smile pulled at his lips then it

faded.

"I know Kimmy, I know."

… _**The heart wants what heart wants.**_


	19. What The Heart Wants: Part 2

**A/N: ****Thank you guys for the reviews. I'm almost to 100!**

**Whoo! :D**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

The sadness in her voice made itself evident and I didn't want to put more

weight on her already falling shoulders. So I had smiled, even though Kim

made it clear that she wanted to kiss me again, but couldn't.

But it's not like I didn't already know that.

I sighed. Not knowing what to say or where to go after a conversation like

this.

After ten more minutes of silence, I cleared my throat and got up.

"So you ready to go?" I said stretching, when Kim nodded, I held out a hand

to help her up. She took it not to long after, picked up her bags, and we

started to walk. It was a silent walk, just like I expected it would be. I'll be

honest; it was more awkward as it has ever been. I almost jumped for hoy

when we up Kim's porch. Once we reached her door, she turned to me with

half a smile and I just shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what to do

or say to her at the moment.

"Thanks Jack, I had a really great day." she complimented me, holding up

the bag with the dress a little. The dress I called her beautiful in.

"You're welcome Kim, but really, it was nothing." I said smiling. We stood

there for a moment not really saying anything. I started looking at the trees

on her lawn, and started to whistle a distant tune.

I noticed Kim finally reach into her bag and take out her keys, and slowly

put then through the knob, opening her front door. She turned to me one last

time and waved a small goodbye and then disappeared inside her house.

I sighed, and walked down her porch steps and kicked at some stray rocks

while these thoughts of Kim and our awkward goodbye just seconds ago.

_**Everything is changing; even our goodbyes to each other are weird, **_

_**different, and awkward. **_

I kicked an empty, crushed tin can that reminded me much of Kim and I's

friendship, into the street and huffed out an angry breath.

I continued to walk, not knowing what to do with myself.

"JACK!" someone called from behind me, it sounded like a girls voice.

"JACK!" I turned around, already knowing who it was.

"Dawn?" I asked with a confused face. "What are you doing here?" I said

looking around. I realized how stupid I sounded asking that question when I

was walking on a public sidewalk.

"I was looking for you." Dawn said breathlessly.

"Why?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, I was worried about you. You just seemed to be getting worse

ever since that day we talked at school by that pond, then the whole episode

at the restaurant…" she said slowly finishing off, scratching her head. I

shook my head.

"Dawn, I'm fine. I just finished having a wonderful day with Kim." I said

putting on one of my best smiles.

"Oh yeah, well it must have went great by the way you were kicking at

everything in the street with a vengeance." She said finishing off with a

small laugh, and then a worried look came back on her face. I sighed, not

wanting to upset her.

"Look, so what if Kim and I's friendship is still a bit rocky? We still

managed to have a small good time today. At least I did."

"Well I'm glad." Dawn said showing true sincerity. "But on more important

matters, I still didn't give you the information I found about John." she

finished up while we started to walk.

"Really? I forgot all about that." honestly, I did. The information we both

seemed to want to ruin John's reputation and show Kim that he wasn't the

right guy for her.

And that maybe, just maybe, I was.

"How could you?" Dawn said laughing. "It's the only thing we've been

after."

"I know." I said laughing along with her. "I just tend to forget things that

don't have to do with Kim sometimes. She's just really important to me right

now." I said blushing and looking at the floor. I kicked another pebble, but

with a lighter, happier grace then before.

Dawn just smiled at me.

"So the information?" I said cutting to the chase.

"Oh right," she said laughing. "I found out that he isn't really who he says

he is. Remember that night I was in the woods?" she asked pointing to me. I

quickly nodded.

"Well, I followed him from one of his friend's house because I just

happened to be in the area, and I saw him meet a girl at the local café. Then

1 hour later, he left and went through the wood, that's when I called you by

the way. But anyway, he dropped this in his haste to get to the other side of

town." she went into one of her many pockets in her cargo shorts and pulled

out a folded, crusty, square piece of paper and then handed it to me.

I took it, it felt old dusty and crumpled in my hands as I unfolded it.

At the top I saw John's messy handwriting in words I couldn't even

understand and some of it was covered in dirt anyway. But the one thing I

did understand was the names listed on the bottom. Some were even

underlined.

_**Melanie**_

_**Moriah**_

_**Cereta**_

_**Biancha**_

_**Kimberly**_

_**Sharon**_

_**Samantha**_

_**Zoe**_

_**Jazzy**_

_**Nicole**_

_**Valarie **_

I looked over the list three more times, making sure that was it was Kim's

name that was written, not to mention that her name was one of the many

that was underlined. I turned to Dawn holding up the paper.

"So what exactly is this?" I said fairly hoping she would know.

"It's John's list of hits." She said, gently grabbing the paper and pointed to

the top, the handwriting I couldn't understand.

"So that's what that means." I said pointing to the illegible spot. "_John's HIT _

_LIST._" Dawn nodded, and I felt all queasy inside, the title didn't sound good

for those names on the list. And to make it even worse, Kim's name was on

the list, she was fifth.

I needed to sit down, so I plopped myself right down on the curb and Dawn

soon followed. She held out the paper to me, but I didn't take, I didn't even

want to see it. I'm not even sure I still want to know what it even means.

"Jack… ?" Dawn said quietly. "Look, you don't have to know if it's really

hurting you this bad already…just because Kim's name is written on here."

she said slowly patting my shoulders, even though she looked pretty

awkward doing it. I shook my head.

"No …no it's fine. I do want to know. I'm not going to get away without

knowing what this list means. He's probably looking for it, so we shouldn't

waste any more time." Dawn also nodded, and picked up the paper once

again which she had placed momentarily on the floor in order to pat my

back.

"Okay well, here we go."

I took a deep breath and pulled myself closer so I could see more of the

wretched list and the door opened to John's secrets.

Finally.


	20. Boiling Point: Part 1

**A/N:**** I'm back! Trying to update more often now. **

**I got 4 reviews! Even though that's not a lot, I'm still happy about it **

**because I'm now over 100 :D !**

**Thank you to all the followers and favorites I received from you **

**guys, now onto the story, my 20****th**** chapter. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Okay, so obviously all these names belong to girls," Dawn said pointing to the

list. "I figured out that the ones that are underlined are the girls he's currently

dating." She stopped and looked at me, making sure I was still following.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I figured those were the girls he was dating because Kim's name is underlined

and also, I saw him on a date with two of these other girls that are underlined." She

finished off pointing at two other names.

I sat back, staring into the street not believing her at all. But I figured I had to since

the evidence was sitting right in front of me. Then I thought I should know every

ounce of information, it's what I wanted in the beginning and I shouldn't back

down now.

Sure, I was angered and there's even more hatred I have towards John even more

now, but there was more information that I needed to know.

"So what about the other names?" I asked pointing to the sheet of paper that Dawn

was now studying.

"Right, remember when I was followed him from one of his friend's house because

I just happened to be in the area, and I saw him meet a girl at the local café?" I

nodded. "Well I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that it was one of the

girls that aren't underlined." I nodded, trying to understand so she wouldn't have to

repeat.

"So you're saying that the ones that aren't underlined he's just meeting around and

the ones that _**are**_ underlined he's dating." I said recapping. All Dawn did was nod.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled, jumping up off the curb. "That-that _**sleazebag**_!

How could he do something like this, dating five girls at the same time not to

mention also having six more girls on the sidelines?" I said turned to Dawn now. I

was still yelling, but not as loud. I started pacing the floor, my fist rolled up and

ready to hit something. "I have to tell Kim this." I said starting to walk off in the

direction of her house.

"Jack no!" Dawn yelled and ran up behind me and grabbing my shoulder, turning

me around.

"Why not?" I exasperated, throwing my arms up. "He's just screwing her and she

doesn't even know it." Dawn eyes were wide, surprised by how I was acting I

guess.

"I'm sorry Dawn, I'm just a little upset by all this, and now you're telling me I

can't even tell her the truth about John, to finally show her that I've been right all

along. Don't you care enough to let her know?"

"Jack," she sighed. "I never said I didn't care about her. But- Jack if you try and

explain it to her and try to stop her from dating him that's just going to make her

want to date him even more than she already does. Telling her is just going to

make your relationship with her even _**more**_ complicated than it already is."

I sighed, not wanting her to be right like she always is.

"Fine. What if we just show her the list then?" I asked, hoping this would open a

new opportunity. But sadly, she shook her head.

"That wouldn't help Jack, knowing how Kim is, she'll probably think you made it

up to make John look bad."

I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated and angry.

"Fine, there's nothing we can do then."

"Nothing yet." Dawn said, trying to keep our sprits high. I snorted.

"I'm going to go to the dojo; I need to get rid of some of this anger." I said through

gritted teeth. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked down the street towards

the dojo.

I started my cycle of kicking cans and anything else I came across to save me from

the thoughts that I knew would enter my head if I didn't occupy myself. I pushed

open the doors of the dojo, still looking down at the floor, hoping no one was here.

I walked over to my locker to get my sweatpants, and took off my shirt leaving my

black vest on.

"Jack?" I stopped abruptly, dropping my sweatpants.

_**Oh no. **_

I turned around slowly.

"Oh heeyyy Kim." I said slightly waving. "Whatcha doing here?" my voice getting

a bit higher. This was the exactly the person I was trying to avoid, especially now

since I couldn't tell her anything.

"Nothing, I was just bored at home and had nothing to do, thought I'd head down

to the dojo and practice a bit. Why are you here? And why are you so surprised to

see me? …and your hands are shaking…" she said slowly, inspecting my hands,

which were in fact shaking.

"I just needed to um, practice… like you." I figured I shouldn't tell her I was angry

because she would ask why and then I would have to tell her which I couldn't.

"Oh cool. Do you want to spar together then?" I nodded quickly to get away from

the subject, I was glad she hadn't noticed that I didn't answer two of her three

questions.

I picked up my sweatpants and figured I didn't need them; I could do this in just

my jeans and vest.

I got into my standing position and put my fists up.

"You ready Kim?"

"Yeah one sec." she was pointing to her phone, sending a quick text message to

someone, sending her phone down, and finally stepping onto her mat ready to bow.

But before we could even rise from our bow, her phone buzzed loudly with another

text.

"One sec." Kim said again and ran over to her bag and feverishly types her reply,

before she even had time to set her phone down, it buzzed again. This time she

gasped.

"Oh my gosh." She said quietly. "Oh my gosh!" she said again, this time louder.

She ran over to me, smile wide as ever.

"Jack guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" she was jumping up and down and

grabbing and shaking my shoulders.

"Kim! Kim! "She continued to jump up and down, phone still in hands not hearing

a word I said. This reminded me of the time Ricky Weaver walked into our dojo,

the way she acted and the way she screamed. It gave me the creeps seeing how

much John now reminded me of Ricky. "Kim! Calm down and tell me what

happened." I said holding her down by her shoulders turning her to me.

"John just asked me to go to the pier tonight for a moonlight picnic for a one

month anniversary." Her words all came out in a jumbled mess from her current

excitement. My eyes bulged out of my head and the temptation to tell her what I

know about John came full force at me now, but the words in my head from Dawn

stopped me.

"And…and you're going to go?" I asked in a small voice slowly taking my hands

off her shoulders.

"Of course I'm going to go Jack," the way she said made me look stupid for even

asking it. "It's our _**anniversary **_that's something I can't miss."

The word anniversary made something in my brain go off.

"Wait you said anniversary?" Kim nodded. "Wait, what's todays date?" Kim

looked at her phone.

"The 11th, why?"

_**The 11**__**th**__** ! That's the date of the day me and Kim first became friends. Today was **_

_**OUR anniversary. How could I even forget? This was the perfect way to take **_

_**Kim away from this date, without telling her the things about John and besides, **_

_**this date is important she wouldn't miss it for the world.**_

"Kim todays the 11th! Todays the day we first became friends, today is _**our **_

anniversary Kim." Her face fell.

"Oh gosh Jack, how could I forget." She said rubbing her forehead. "But John…"

Kim stopped there avoiding my eyes. I stared at her shocked.

"Wow, I can't believe this." I was saying this more to myself, than to her.

"Jack what's wrong?"

_**I can't believe she didn't notice what was wrong. **_

"You're picking John over me. This is our anniversary today; we've been friends

way longer than you and John have been in a relationship. You're putting some

guy you just met between us." I started to walk away shaking my head.

"Jack wait, it's just that-" I stopped and turned on my heels.

"It's what Kim? You think he's such a terrific super boyfriend, is that it? You're so

blinded that you don't even see that what he's doing!" I didn't move a muscle but

she walked closer to me, she looked hurt, but I didn't care. I was over boiling with

anger.

"It's not that Jack, we just…have something special."

"Open your eyes Kim! If you two really had something he wouldn't be cheating on

you with nine other girls."

"You're just making that up." Kim re-butted folding her arms. I was so angry I felt

my face burn red.

"REALLY! You think I'M making this up? Kim don't be stupid, he has a whole

list of girls whose he's screwing and YOU'RE one of them, but clearly you're too

dumb to see that he's cheating on you." These angry words were flowing out of my

mouth and I didn't know how to stop, I didn't want to stop. "You talk about him

like he's the best thing in the world but yet he doesn't care about you at all. And

the person who DOES care is standing right here…but you're too blind to see that

either."

After my tyrant I stormed out but not quick enough to see a tear fall out of Kim's

eyes and her mouth hang open in shock.

**A/N:**** That's it :O ! Please don't be mad at Jack for doing this, you'll **

**all see what happens in part 2**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Boiling Point: Part 2

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I watched Jack storm off as the door of the dojo slammed shut behind him. I let

my tears fall out of my eyes and drop onto my cheek, not caring if anyone saw me

so weak at this point as I usually. But I do hope Jack didn't see how badly he had

hurt me with his words.

I walked over to the one of the few benches we have in the dojo and plopped

myself down and out my head in my hands, trying my best to block out the words

Jack had said, mostly yelled, at me.

…" _we've been friends way longer than you and John have been in a relationship. _

_You're putting some guy you just met between us."…_

"_You're so blinded that you don't even see what he's doing" …_

"…_cheating on you with nine other girls"…_

"…_but clearly you're too dumb to see…" _

The tears came streaming out my eyes like a river at this point. I walked over to the

girls locker-room to save myself of the humiliation if anyone happened to walk

through the doors and see me so distraught.

I looked in the mirror to see my eyes red and puffy, I haven't seen them like this in

so long…with all the happiness that I got from being with John, but now all that's

over.

I sighed and wiped my eyes.

"Okay Kim, this has got to stop," I scolded myself. "He's just a stupid boy, he

doesn't need your tears at all, not worth it at all." I quickly washed my face as

another thought came into my head.

"What if Jack was lying? He was angry enough to say anything. After all, he did

call me stupid…" I said softly to myself as if I didn't already know. I guess that

was the part that hurt the most in a way. "But," I stopped as another thought

popped itself into my brain. "He would never lie to me, he's my best friend, and

he's Jack. He never lies about anything."

I grabbed my things and awkwardly walked out the front doors of the dojo, acting

like nothing was wrong even though my eyes were red and puffy and everyone

would know that me, Kim Crawford, had been crying.

It was even harder to hold it in when my cell had beeped, notifying me that I had a

new message from John.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I stalked down the road in complete anger, frustration, and self-hatred. The anger

for how Kim could be so naïve, how she couldn't even believe me, her own _**best **_

_**friend**_. The frustration was for over how she didn't even care the smallest amount

for our anniversary. John, of course, was more important. I sighed, no amount of

anger or frustration could be greater for how sad I felt seeing her cry.

_**Kim and I are bound to never get fixed ever again, why would you want to be **_

_**best friends with a guy that yelled at you, insulted you and made you cry? **_

I huffed out a breath and kicked at a rock. I wanted to go back and hold her, hug

her, and tell her I never meant to do it.

_**No, she doesn't deserve an apology from me. This was all her fault!**_

"None of this ever would have happened if it wasn't for her and her non-sense and

all her changing!" I said this part aloud with all the anger seeping back into my

voice and feelings towards Kim. I didn't even realize I had walked all the way

back home until I raised my head from looking at the cement side walk and the

rock I had been kicking all the way home to exert some of my anger.

"What never would have happened?" I jumped and almost landed fast-first onto

my front steps. I turned around slowly, it was a voice I recognized but didn't want

to, it made my blood boil.

"John? What are you doing here?"


	22. Deal: It's Our Little Secret: Part 1

**A/N: ****Hey guys, sorry I know I haven't updated ANY of my stories **

**in a while, just been busy with school and stuff. I'll update all my **

**stories over the break though.**

_**I turned around slowly, it was a voice I recognized but didn't want**_

_**to, it made my blood boil.**_

_**"John? What are you doing here?!"**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Look, just calm down, I just want to talk."

"What about?" Not heeding his words at all, which meant I just got even angrier.

"Oh yeah, you can have this back." I said, shoving my hand into my pocket and

taking out the list that Dawn had given to me with the names of all his "special

girls" and threw it at him.

He picked it up the crumpled paper from the ground, not recognizing it one bit.

"What is this?" I sighed in exasperation.

"Well if you open it…" I said giving him the obvious nudge he needed. He rolled

his eyes at my comment, but listened. I knew he knew what it was immediately

after he opened it, his shocked face was enough but he quickly tried to hide it with

a smug look.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked shaking his head. "I really thought I lost it." He

said more to himself this time.

Honestly, I was expecting him to deny that it was his, being the coward that he is.

"Where I got it from isn't the real problem is it?" I said, my anger soothing from

my face but still evident in my voice.

"No, I guess not but still." He said looking me dead in the eye. I shook my head.

_**Whatever. **_

Before I decided to walk away, into my house, I had one question left that no one

else could answer but him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked back, folding the paper and putting it back into his pocket. I

pointed to the sheet before it all went away into his pocket.

"Why play all those girls? Why not choose one?" he shrugged, actually looking

thoughtful for a moment.

"Answer me this: When you go to a buffet, do you pick up just one dish, or do you

want to try them all?" I wasn't really sure where he was getting at.

"Um, try them all I guess." John raised his hands like a teacher would do after his

student finally understood a concept. He walked over to my porch and sat on the

steps as my eyes followed him.

"Exactly Jack! That's why I have this." He said, patting his pocket where his

infamous list of girls were. "Think of this as my "menu"" he said air-quoting his

last word.

"So you're saying all these girls to you are just foods, you don't care about any of

their feelings, and when you're done with them you just throw them aside!" I

shook my head.

_**I can't believe this guy. I'm actually friends with this jerk.**_

"Wait now listen, I wouldn't say I don't have feelings for them. Trust me I do, if I

didn't they wouldn't be on this list. The list is just to keep me organized. I actually

do care about their feelings. People say I'm a jerk, but I'm not heartless."

"You are! Eventually they're all going to find out about each other. Kim already-"

I had to stop myself there. I'm not sure how he would feel about me blabbing his

stupid secret to any of the girls. Not sure Kim would want him to know either.

"Wait you told Kim ?!" he shouted as he shot up from my steps.

"Uh.. yeah. But hey! I'm not the one dating 9 girls at the same time! You're the

one in trouble here, not me!" I almost yelled back, he ran his fingers through his

hair frustrated at the least.

"She doesn't know who the others were right?" I shook my head no, as he paced

back and forth frantic. His face suddenly lit up as he looked at me.

"Now I get why you were so mad about this." He said as he had his list out again,

waving it in the air. He must have registered my confused expression because he

soon started to explain. "You don't really care about these other girls, you're just

so over-worked about this because you like Kimberly." I was shocked that he

knew, but hell! Like I was going to let that show and hive him any kind of

satisfaction towards me.

"Pft! Yeah right, I'm mad because this is wrong and we both know it." I almost

yelled back, dropping myself on my steps.

"Oh come on Jack, you told me that you liked her a few months after you moved

here, and besides you make it so obvious.

I mentally scolded myself for that. "Wait, I don't remember telling you." I said,

confused.

_**Wow, I guess we were closer friends than I thought. I wouldn't just go blabbing **_

_**that secret to anybody unless I trusted them. **_

"Yeah man I almost forgot too, but you did, and that's why you're mad." He said

sitting down next to me. I sighed, guessing he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"You're right, but thanks to you, everything between us is ruined, and I messed it

up even more if that's even possible." He nodded, knowing very well what I was

talking about. My words hung in the air as I watched John unfold his list and his

eyes scroll over the list.

"Not to be rude or anything," he said, finally speaking up, "but maybe you should

forget about Kim."

"What?!" I said, so surprised I didn't even try to hide it.

"Wait wait, just hear me out." I nodded for some reason, allowing him to continue.

"I'm not saying that you should totally push her out of your life, but just let go of

her for a while. You've been trying for a LONG time, since before you even told

me you liked her, and maybe taking a break from it would help with her. Tell me,

which is more important to you right now, a relationship with her or you guys

friendship?" I thought about his words as he looked at me for an answer, I didn't

want to admit it, but what he was saying made some sense.

"Friendship." I answered truthfully. John nodded.

"You don't have to tell me that you guys had a fight, I can see that clearly given

the fact that you told her about this," he said rising up the list. "I honestly didn't

mean for this to come between you guys, but since it did, I'm responsible for

helping you out this little funk you're in." I raised an eyebrow up at him,

"And how exactly are you going to do that? I honestly don't know how I can just

forget about her." John smiled as he dropped his list infront of my eyes.

"That's how." I stared at him not understand how this stupid list was going to help

me. He sighed.

"Jack, its bad getting tied down to one girl like this, I'm not saying you can't like

her, but try another girl. To get your mind off things." He stated, I understood...but

I wasn't sure…

"Come on, you know more than half of the girls at our school are dying for you to

just talk to them. And be honest, you've dated a girl before just to get your mind

off another." I nodded, sadly knowing it was true. I had done that before, but I tried

my best not to hurt her cause I honestly cared.

_**Maybe I should do this…just to get my mind of Kim. I need to give her space **_

_**anyway and wait for her to come around because I know she doesn't want to see **_

_**me now, much less talk to me.**_

John saw me contemplating on what I should do.

"Here, I'll help you choose tomorrow at school. Maybe you can even help me get

rid of some of these girls on this list before they really are hurt. Deal, till the

secrets out?" he asked holding his hand out for me to shake. Saying our famous

line that we always said whenever we made a deal with each other back when were

closer friends with another.

I thought this over.

_**It won't be all bad, right? After all, I am helping his turn his wrong mistake into **_

_**a right one, and it's going to benefit my problems with Kim… maybe… **_

I shook his hand.

"Deal, till the secrets out."

**AN/: ****Review and tell me what you think about Jack's decision with **

**his old friend John :O !**


End file.
